Of Dreams and Scents
by aswang lass
Summary: It all started with a highly unusual dream. Rukia then finds herself inexplicably drawn to that one man who she least expects she would give her heart - and herself to: her brother.
1. Rapid Eye Movement

**11-14-09 ► ****My second ByaRuki fanfic. Truth be told I haven't completely outlined the whole plot in my head but my muse is particularly insistent that I post this. So all these are apt to change, depending on mood, whims and noted reviews**

**11-19-09 update► Characterization and some elements in all 3 chaps were edited according to noted reviews, as promised. But not from around here, haha**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach will forever belong to Tite Kubo. I claim no profit nor prestige from this genius. Darnit.**

**Chapter 1: Rapid Eye Movement**

* * *

Rukia knows she is dreaming this.

The face is blurred, but his build…his hands…his chest, even his black hakama are clearly vivid.

Also, the kiss feels all too real; his all too hungry and hers, exceedingly wanton.

Can one blush in a dream? Rukia could not believe she can be this shamelessly sensual.

Then again, a soft unfettered sigh from her could only mean her eagerness despite her inexperience.

As her pleasure intensifies, she can feel him shudder as he mounted and breached her. His succeeding movements feverish and desperate, as he builds his momentum; burying his face on her shoulder…burying himself deep inside her, only to lift himself up and slam back with force unhindered.

She clawed at his back and her hand moved up to clutch at his hair. Several strands now hit her from above and the undeniable potent smell of sakura now wafted to her nose.

_ I know this smell from somewhere._

However, the thought is quickly quelled as both their moans now gradually become resonant as these would soon reverberate across the defined surreal expanse of her mind.

_ Just…who are you?_

Rukia tried turning her head in order to look at him, but his identity now eluded her as she screamed her peak into his ears.


	2. Recall of Elements

**Disclaimer: Bleach will forever belong to Tite Kubo, darnit still**

**Chapter 2: Recall of Elements**

* * *

A set of dark blue-purple eyes opened slowly at the light streaming through her window. A little disconcerted, Rukia frowned on having to recall a dream she just had before waking. Strange, she thought. Why couldn't she remember even the tiniest of details? After staring blankly at the ceiling for quite some time (hoping for images from her dream would magically return), she sighed resignedly, thinking it a waste of time because she has the rest of the day to enjoy this rare respite she earned.

Rukia has several things in mind on how to spend this day – away from paperwork and the bickering between certain seated shinigami in her squad. So she thought that she might as well start this day right with a positive attitude.

She sat up, yawning a big one, when it suddenly hit her - why did her dream include a memory of being surrounded by a strong sakura scent? Seeing her favorite sakura tree right outside her window only fueled her curiosity. _Oh well_, she began to rationalize. _Maybe the proximity of that tree along with a very strong breeze can carry the scent in here while I was sleeping_. _Besides, this is the only estate in Seireitei that is literally strewn with sakura trees everywhere_. _Was it windy last night? Why did I leave the window open then? Why am I being paranoid?_

_ Stop this Rukia._

The last bit is her brother's voice.

Kami …soo early. _Get out of my head, Nii-sama._

Shaking her head, she tch-ed softly, mildly scolding herself inwardly for having such thoughts so early in the morning (and as if she could actually talk to her brother that way).

Standing up, Rukia swaggered over to a basinful of water perched on top of a table, trying to shake off any vestiges of sleep off her eyes, washing the voices away in her head. She has a lot to do, so no going back to the warm futon mind you; she drowsily mused.

After believing to be adequately awake, Rukia changed into black jeans, light purple tees and soft black leather flats and declared herself ready for breakfast and face the day.

**********

Humming under her breath, Rukia can barely resist skipping down the hallway leading to the dining room. Days like these are particularly rare to come-by that - in Rukia's opinion, should a shinigami ever gets to have one, it has to be spent in style.

Or in her case, a visit to the real world will allow her to acquire many Chappy-types of merchandise that will probably compel both Renji and Ichigo to disown her out of sheer embarrassment. Smirking, she walked a little faster, hoping to catch Nii-sama during breakfast so she can properly obtain his permission.

**********

_ Perfect. He is here._

"Good morning, Nii-sama," Rukia gave a slight bow and tried giving him the best morning smile she can muster. Upon sauntering towards a zabuton next to her brother, her best morning smile faltered a little when her nose caught a whiff of sakura blossoms emanating from her brother who is now preoccupied with his tea.

It suddenly dawned on her that _that_ sakura scent is somehow strangely familiar, along with the sighs and moans coming back at her from her dream last night.

Her eyes widened. Was that Nii-sama in the dream? Kami, seriously. How many men does she personally know who smell like that?

_ No. Not him._

_ That could not be Nii-sama!_

As if upon hearing that broadcast, Byakuya lifted his eyes in acknowledgment. Rukia then quickly re-arranged her expression and pasted back her best morning smile in the hopes to ticket her way to the Senkaimon, then untoward Chappy bliss.

Rukia saw something fleeted by her brother's gaze, but could not properly discern what it was. Even so, she seized that rare opportunity wherein her brother is _actually looking_ at her.

"Nii-sama," Rukia started cautiously, trying desperately to suppress a fiery blush that is threatening to bloom. Her brother is now giving her quite a stare. Expression remains unreadable, but a stare nonetheless.

_No!_

Rukia's head is suddenly filled with little red flags inside.

"_Anou_…Ukitake-taichou has graciously offered me this one day rest from my responsibilities," Rukia explained apprehensively. "Therefore I am hoping you will allow me, Nii-sama, to go visit the real world for a personal matter I wish to accomplish before dark," Rukia said this time with a forced conviction, totally tapping into her acting prowess.

The coolness in those slate gray eyes could rival now Sode no Shirayuki's Hakuren.

Subsequently, Byakuya's smooth and creamy forehead now becomes slightly marred with a small frown, but nonetheless tilted his head several seconds later that Rukia knows that he is giving her the slightest indication of acquiescence. She feels quite relieved and refrained herself from standing and walking over to give her brother a hug.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," is all she could manage to say softly.


	3. The Rudiments of Desire

**Disclaimer: Bleach will forever belong to Tite Kubo. One large-sized 'sigh' to-go**

**Chapter 3: The Rudiments of Desire**

* * *

Rukia may have heard and learned several clichés from Ichigo (or probably some from Inoue too), but this would probably lack the impact of fully describing that she had died and gone to Chappy Heaven (aside from the insane fact that she is a death god off-duty).

The insides of the store practically contain everything rabbit-themed - the murals on the wall; countertops and rows strewn with a plethora of rabbit plushies, tee-shirts, trinkets, saucers, mugs, stress balls, toys and more balls; plus, even the snacks and beverages that they sell comes in different Chappy designs and SKUs.

_ Fuckin' hell_, she can now imagine Renji muttering behind her. _For Chappy-heaven's sake, even those darn fuckn' carts have rabbit's ears for handles, eh_? _Shit. Even those shoppin-friggin'-baskets looked they came from a freakin easter whatever sumthin._

_ Well. Fuck you too Renji_, Rukia smirked momentarily.

Shutting out Renji's voice in her head, Rukia proceeded inside with a catlike grin and trembling fingers.

**********

Somehow in the middle of her blissful Chappy haven, Rukia chanced upon rows of rabbit candy tubes placed together that oddly reminded her of her Nii-sama's kenseikan.

She stopped and stared. Chappy now completely forgotten.

_ Nii-sama._

_ I ought to get something for him. But what?_

Rukia knows her brother fully well enough that he is _definitely_ not going for anything Chappy-themed.

However, after several painful moments of mentally selecting the best present to bring home to her brother, Rukia smiled with such warmth (causing a lot of male stares at her direction) at the idea that she hurriedly finished her (_goodbye, Chappy bliss_) shopping and went-off to Ichigo's.

Somehow, whatever trepidation she felt this morning with her dream and at the presence of her brother is now completely dispelled by her genuine excitement in bringing a present back home to him. Clearly, the sisterly love and respect she holds for her adoptive brother exerted weightier influences over this unwarranted predilection.

**********

Her trip back is thankfully without incidents. Safely sterile, one could even daresay. But as the senkaimon opened, she is surprised to see her brother standing - and not some servant, waiting for her. Feeling her cheeks redden a little, she greeted her brother, still unused to this rare and unexpected attention from him.

He need not say anything, but the swirl of his haori signifies that she is to follow him…wordlessly or otherwise.

**********

At dinner, Rukia is a little emotionally (and mentally) subdued this time, having thoroughly enjoyed her one day respite in the Human World. Still feeling a tad shy, she cleared her throat (just a small noise, if possible) and looked at her brother, trying to catch his eye to no avail.

"Gomen, Nii-sama," Rukia's voice sliced through the silence between them as thick as tofu. "May I retire? If you need anything else…"

Her brother merely afforded a single nod, not even looking at her.

As Rukia stood up with her knees betraying a creak between the joints, she is startled by the voice of her brother hurtling at her in a form of a query.

"I trust that…," Byakuya paused in nanoseconds, seemingly searching for an appropriate human word on what she did today at the Human World, his eyes still on his tea. "…That your…_shopping_, was uneventful?"

Rukia's head tilted a little. "Indeed it was, Nii-sama. I am actually grateful with Ukitake-taichou, who bestowed this rare opportunity; considering that I would be leaving him with very capable Kiyone-chan and Kotsubaki-san. Both efficient, but regretfully, exasperatingly…noisy."

She saw a hint of amusement flit by Byakuya's face at the description, but it quickly disappeared again behind cool gray eyes. Emboldened by what she saw, she walked towards him and placed a box wrapped in washi paper and tied together with gold strings, beside his plate.

"I have a present for you Nii-sama. I hope this will be to your liking. Please rest well tonight," Rukia gave a low bow and briskly walked out of the room.

For the first time, the teacup is frozen midair - as the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan is left with blank thoughts with eyes that well reveal what he is truly feeling.

**********

To say the very least that Byakuya Kuchiki is deeply touched might be an understatement.

Although still _seemingly_ looking serene and composed, his general appearance and posture deceptively masked the swirl of emotions and thoughts raging inside him

He is alone anyway. A recluse, safe within his study. He is confident that nobody would see him in this state.

_ Nobody should ever see him like this_.

**********

Byakuya often receives gifts, especially from other noble families in the hopes of a match, but none struck a chord brought by the object in front of him.

Only Rukia gave him a gift in the absence of an occasion or reason.

As he unraveled the strings, tore-off the paper and opened the box, the object inside suddenly gave off several colors in different directions, all resulting from a prism made out of the glass. It is a glass orb, with several sakura petals seemingly frozen and floating inside.

He held it against the lamp, clearly enjoying the silence and basking in the colors the glass emitted; noting too, several rainbows that randomly painted his room.

While holding the orb, Byakuya mused that this is probably Rukia's way of saying she entirely forgives him of his transgressions and masked indifference for the first 50 years since her adoption into the clan.

Though thinking about now, he _is_ still the emotionally cold Byakuya Kuchiki on the surface. Towards everybody, including _her_.

However, in his own way, he sought to make amends with Rukia with little things – for instance, he outfitted her and his imbecilic lieutenant with thick cloaks fit for Hueco Mundo's sandy desolation. Or, back when he refused to be healed of his wounds until Rukia was sufficiently capable of facing against Aizen's minions once more.

But somehow, he always deemed these little gestures insufficient. Considering that if he were in her place, hanging by the Sōkyoku would definitely mar him with deep emotional scars.

Although looking at it now, the delicate gift in his hands had submerged him into a deep pensive state.

_No. I most definitely, must not. Should not.  
_

_She is - after all, my sister. Regardless of our present circumstances._

Byakuya closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

It is still his _brotherly_ duty to protect her from all forms of harm.

But unlike Rukia, Byakuya is all-too cognizant to admit to himself that he is starting to possess inexplicable stirrings of _un-brotherly_ ardor.

* * *

**• ack. 3:54AM. already waay too stretched.. *_gollum. gollum_.*  
**

**• oi Renn, thank you  
**


	4. Stoking Desires

**Disclaimer: Bleach will forever belong to Tite Kubo. Big, big sigh..**

**Chapter 4: Stoking Desires  
**

* * *

Rukia smoothened her hakama before opening the door to the dining hall. She still has that Kuchiki image she was grilled to maintain hence she would always ruffle down any unwanted creases, even when wearing her standard shinigami uniform.

As she opened the doors, she sees two servants and a steaming breakfast awaiting her. _Where is Nii-sama?_ She tried to contain her surprise and is quite successful at it.

"Pardon us, Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-dono left rather early. However, he left strict orders that we are to see that you have broken your fast this morning," one servant said with a bowed head.

"A-a… arigatou, Orie-san," Rukia proceeded to the zabuton provisioned for her. Her thoughts unwittingly focused at the outcome of her gift. _Did__ Nii-sama like my present? In the first place Rukia, why did you give your brother a present?_ Mental kick.

And another mental kick.

_Well, shit. I just wanted to show him my appreciation on allowing me to go Chappy-go-lucky on my rest day. No big deal, right?_

_Oh but Kami, __I implore you__. Let the gift be…classy enough for his taste._

Rukia wished she had someone to talk with in order to distract herself from her thoughts. She is even tempted to unsheathe her katana and have Sode no Shirayuki personify in front of her, if possible.

Sighing, she looked at the servant Orie and to the other one, hoping for a conversation during breakfast.

What she found are two empty spaces. Three, if she were to include her brother's.

_A lady of your stature, Rukia, is not allowed to conduct small talks with servants._

Damn.

Rukia then quietly proceeded with her breakfast, trying not to feel woebegone.

Her unusual dream with strong sakura scents wholly forgotten.

**********

Rukia struggled with the bundles of paper and whatnots Ukitake Juushirou requested to be sent to the 6th Division. Upon reaching the door, she can barely manage to wheeze a 'Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th Division requesting permission to enter', when she suddenly heard her brother's baritone addressing her best friend.

"Abarai. Rukia is outside about to be toppled by whatever the burden she is carrying," his voice still gave no inflection, even if the intention is out of concern.

"Ah. H-hai, taichou." Renji slightly bowed at his captain, then ran gracelessly towards the door muttering to himself. As he opened the door, he wasted no time scolding a sweaty, red-faced Rukia.

"Oi. Rukia. Here, lemme. Baka, why don't you have Kotsubaki-san go with you? This way you would not have that kind of color yer having right now," said the red pineapple as he scooped the burden away from Rukia's strained arms.

Fortunately, Renji had his back from his captain because he would not be able to see the signature glare Kuchiki Byakuya is giving him.

But for Rukia, after conveniently seeing the death glare decided to make a copy of what she saw and directed it this time at Renji, boldly disregarding her brother even for a brief moment. _Ye gods, the baboon never fails at idiocy._ Rukia wanted Renji to act a little more dignified whenever both of them are in the presence of the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and consciously suppressing any Rukongai mannerisms that might bubble dangerously on the surface.

Nonetheless, she wanted to roll her eyes in exasperation but greatly refrained from doing so in fear that she might be receiving one from her brother as well. Although, Rukia cannot recall a single incident wherein her brother would give her one of his signatures glares, she does not intend to experience one, much more start being included among the recipients (like Ichigo).

Then Rukia looked solemnly at Renji and at the now-expressionless-again Byakuya consecutively.

"Arigatou, Renji. Sumimasen Kuchiki Taichou. I must immediately return lest Ukitake-taichou would have his sei-…"

Rukia's voice trailed-off to a zero volume when something shiny caught her eye.

Her present is settled inconspicuously between stacks of papers atop the table.

The very same table used by the sixth division captain; by which orders are issued, documents are signed and where strategies are laid. _Her Nii-sama's table._

Now a rosy blush can be slowly seen forming on her cheeks. It took a lot of effort to redirect her gaze back to her friend, as if she were seeing Renji for the first time.

"Oi. Rukia."

Renji's voice cut through her mesmerized stare, along with his quizzical set eyebrows. If it weren't for Zabimaru's tattoos on his forehead, Rukia can probably see how high when a brow would arch in confusion. That incorrigible idiot, Rukia thought, silently thanking him for putting her into focus again.

Then suddenly, Rukia paled after seeing the sakura petals floating inside the orb. It certainly brought back that accursed dream…along with the forbidden feelings she is not supposed to feel.

"I...uh...MOUSHIWAKE ARIMASEN, NII-SAMA!" Rukia gave a very low bow, did a pirouetted turn and hurriedly slammed the door behind her, forgetting to appropriately address her brother as 'taichou,' as panic overtook any calm façade she had mustered beforehand. _Why is my present in there…with him? In the friggin-6__th__ Division?!_

"Whattha..? Renji averted his gaze from the door to his captain. "Taichou?"

The poor bestfriend/sixth division lieutenant could only scratch his head, deeply mystified with Rukia's unusual outburst and sudden exit. As he did so, the burden Rukia laboriously brought there went in several directions.

_Idiots, indeed_. Byakuya thought, inwardly entertained at the spectacles he just witnessed. _Although, the other is one incredibly beautiful idiot._

Softly huffing, he hardly gave any sign of astonishment and his amusement and simply resumed scribbling.

**********

Several hours and documents later, Renji rose from his seat and bowed low at his captain, signaling his leave for the day. Byakuya silently afforded his lieutenant with a nod at one corner and then stood-up to face the window. At his back, Renji blanched at the high stack of papers on one side of the room.

"I will come back to finish them, taichou. I just promised Rukia some shira-tama and ice cream tonight," Renji said, not caring to disguise the tiredness from his voice. He then took a low bow and left the room in haste.

If Renji were not too busy bowing and thinking of the paper load awaiting his return, he could at least see the tilt in Byakuya's head when the former included Rukia's name in the sentence. Thankfully, Byakuya knows this and allows himself this rare guarded moment when no one is looking.

_Renji? Rukia? Was that a dinner...date?_

One could now see a frown marring the smoothness of his forehead and a green emotion tinting his gray eyes. At this point, Kuchiki Byakuya thought he is immune to any hint, any form of jealousy until now. But after several minutes of weighing the pros and cons of the mess he finds himself in, Byakuya smirked knowledgeably; a plan now forming in his head.

_All 'first-times' are always painful, _he concluded._ But painfully delightful, anyway_, he added cheekily.


	5. Chapter 5 too long title inside lol

**Disclaimer: Bleach, as usual, shall forever belong to Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 5: That Old Adage on 'Absence' Spawning 'Fondness'**

**

* * *

**It was the colors and aroma of food that had drawn her here in the first place.

At this very moment, Rukia can see everything sweet, sour, spicy and salty being served steamed, boiled, fried, sautéed; hither and yon. It took all of her willpower not to salivate and be reduced to anything less than it is expected from her (an adopted noble, unlike what Renji is doing right this very moment – Kami bless his simple heart!).

Standing in front of the restaurant, Rukia gazed happily at the signage and tugged at Renji's sleeve impatiently.

"C'mon Renji. Les see 'bout that shira-tama you promised me about," she said to her friend, unknowingly switching to their Rukongai cadence.

"Yeh, sure. But we gotta eat hurry, 'kay? I need to go back to my division," Renji answered dejectedly.

Rukia shot him a glare – a glare uniquely hers this time, accompanied with a slew of diatribes aimed directly at his eardrums.

"What?! Why? This is _food_, Renji. This is supposed to be enjoyed, baka. Relished! Savored! And what about dessert you promised at the shop down there? You said it now serves ice cream. Ice cream!! Wait. Didn't we both agreed last week, to spend time together today?"

Rukia could not stop herself, although she already has an inkling on the sort of retort she will hear from the redhead.

"Uh gee, Rukia. Why doncha you ask your _brother_? He is the reason why we should eat fast. He left a stack high load of crap back at the division! Really. The way you are lookin' atta me right now, I swear the two of you are becomin' alike, poise and all." Renji glared back down at her.

Rukia became silently still and looked at the ground. _Brother, eh?_

Her forehead and cheeks began to feel hot – flashes of vivid images of her underneath him…clawing at his hair…his alabaster chest…their irrepressible moans when they joined.

The heady scent of sakura mingled heavily as they both hit their peaks.

_Somehow…I do not feel sisterly at all anymore._

"Oi."

_That friggin dream…totally changed my…urgh...why practically 'everything'…how I see him…how I would most likely treat him…how I would look at him! I could never look at Nii-sama in the eye anymore…not without…these scandalous associations running inside my head. _

_Tch…definitely not familial in any way anymore. How I wish…_

"Rukia," Renji now lowered his head, peering at her.

…_that dream was real._

Suddenly she felt two fingers painfully jab at her forehead.

"Oi Rukia!"

The visions are blotted out and replaced by sheer vexation. Her big eyes turned into a shade of dark plum and an icy reiatsu flared from her, nearly freezing her friend to being frostbitten, along with everything (and everyone) within a two-mile radius.

**********

"Hey Renji."

"Hmpfh."

"...'m sorry."

Pained grunt.

"I said I'm sorry, baka," glaring at the redhead for the umpteenth time. If a glaring contest is to begin any moment, she could go for first prize. Well, maybe second place anyway. Her brother will mostly likely get the top spot.

When she saw her bestfriend cease his shivering, her gaze softened to concern. "You okay now?"

Renji sighed. "Yeah I'm okay. You jus' caught me offguard, t-tha's all." After several seconds, he continued, "At least your reiatsu has gotten stronger. Glad for ya. You ought to ask Ukitake-taichou to give you extra training. Who knows, you might grow a bankai outta ya," Renji teased, "Longer…higher range. Wa'ever," waving his hand around, nails still slightly bluish.

Rukia smiled a little, letting go (ignoring) of the pun on her diminutiveness.

"Am sorry 'bout your fer-head too," Renji added meekly, indicating to the red spot on her forehead; looking thoughtfully at her this time.

Rukia nodded silently, extended her hand out and softly chanted a healing kidou on Renji's hands.

A few minutes later, both friends began sipping their soup in silence, the steam enveloping them in a comfortable stillness; lost in their own thoughtful whirlpools, while everyone (and everything) around them is literally thawing.

**********Three days later**********

Rukia feels like a walking poetry of emotions.

Scurrying over to the 13th Division, she is mentally chastising herself because she nearly slept all throughout the morning. She had unknowingly succumbed late into slumber until the morning sun was warming her face and futon.

For the past three days, her brother always comes home at dawn – as what the servants would tell her the very next day. And so with the past two days, she had surreptitiously waited for his return in various ways – meditating in her room, a walk thither and yon the gardens and even soaking, falling asleep and nearly drowning in the private onsen reserved for members of the family within the estate (darn rich Kuchikis that they are).

And twice in a row already, without any preamble, she would immediately inquire on her brother's whereabouts at breakfast; all too acutely aware of how empty the room feels without his presence.

This despondence over her brother is clearly irrational, but she cannot help it. To put it simply, she is beginning to pine for him.

_No use fighting it anymore, Rukia. If I were to be completely besotted by him, I might as well think of him (secretly, of course) as 'Byakuya.' He cannot be a 'Nii-sama' now to me, can he?_

_But the more pertinent question presently here ought to be: what does he feel about me? _

Upon reaching the doors of her division, she wiped any signs of tears off her eyes before entering. She can feel the reiatsu of her taichou, which seem to be all… _sparkly_, signifying that her captain is elated about something.

"Aaahhh, Rukia-chan, I am glad you are able to make it on time. Come, we must hasten to the First Division," Ukitake beamed at her, while she bowed low at him.

"Sumimasen, Ukitake-taichou. My fault for paying little attention to time. It shall not happen again," Rukia said, with head still bowed low.

"Matte, Rukia-chan." Then Juushirou's smile got even bigger. "I am not stiff like your brother. Come, let us fly going there. I am sure something that is about to happen there will utterly please you."

Rukia straightened herself and looked quizzically at her captain. Not wanting to press further, she merely followed him wordlessly to their destination.

**********

It was a very long wait for her outside the First Division doors. Rukia, an unseated shinigami is not allowed inside. All she can do, along with the other shinigamis without rank or position (why so many here today?), is wait for this announcement with anticipation.

Soon enough, one-by-one, all of the Gotei 13 captains, with their lieutenants, went out of the massive doors. Rukia scanned each one, but her gaze lingered intensely at the stoic sixth captain who passed by without even a glance in her direction. She is about to feel a little pang of rejection, but the emotion is suddenly hindered with cheers and applause.

Renji is now Fifth Division's newly-installed captain.

He came out last, trailing behind Ukitake. Rukia ran to Matsumoto, Kira, Hinamori and Shuuhei who joined the throng of cheerers and the members of the Fifth.

Renji, now with a tempered strut to his walk, could not hide his big feral grin that reminded Rukia of the times he have won something out of the games they played when they were little. Rukia, herself, is beside with joy, suppressing the urge to run to her best friend and hug him tightly (_ya did it!_). However for Renji, upon sensing Rukia's reiatsu within the throng, sought her out, went to her and unabashedly hugged her like a ragdoll, utterly unmindful of the whistles and several good-natured teasing. This compelled a very red-faced Rukia, to flail her arms up and down, and administer a thonk to the (red)head to put her down.

Amidst all these, a pair of gray eyes narrowed with displeasure. Jealousy coursing afresh in his bloodstream. It took all his restraint not to march over his ex-lieutenant and shred him to meaty bitty pieces.

_No. That, certainly, will not do._

So to avoid any unnecessary scenes (and lest he forgets himself) Byakuya left the throng without a sound.

The swirl of his haori caught the attention of Rukia whose face quickly fell, then donned a mask of indifference eerily similar to his.

**********

Early that night, he wearily went to the celebration out of sheer respect for his ex-lieutenant. After all, he was one of the staunch supporters of Renji's promotion; as he wholly agrees and supported the captain-commander's directives to fill-out the positions left by the defectors long gone (and vanquished already).

Ukitake, on the other hand, tried to vouch for Rukia into lieutenancy, but one glare from Byakuya frozed the white-haired 13th Division captain into stupefaction right within the very chambers of the 1st Division (the former gave the latter a cheerful smile soon after).

Now, the very same person is beside him, apparently still bent on convincing him into seeing sense in Rukia's promotion. "Byakuya-san." Juushirou glowed at him. "Have you heard that Rukia was able to benumb Renji by the mere flick of her reiatsu? Such impressive display of progress…what do you think about _that_?

But the response Juushirou is waiting for is suddenly interrupted with applauses and catcalls. However, Byakuya's attention this time isn't focused on Renji. He is looking rather intently at a certain petite raven-haired shinigami across the room who seemed to be avoiding him this very evening.

He wants all these to end quickly. He knows that Rukia won't leave until this celebration is over and all he wanted right now is to take Rukia home and have a quiet talk with her.

_Walk her home._

Somehow, the idea excited him inexplicably. Thankfully, the room seemed humid enough to excuse him of the rosy color he is starting to have. He is beginning to gather a few wistful stares already – specifically from the female populace in the room. Byakuya is well aware that celebrations like these tend to have liquor involved and he is not in any mood to quell any feminine advances thrown at him. _Matsumoto, I hope that sake doesn't touch Rukia._

_A touch.  
_

_One touch is all it takes, _he contemplated._  
_

_He made the terrible mistake of touching Rukia that night._

_He thought he heard unusual sounds in her room and hurriedly slid the shou__ji door open to see anything wrong or confront any filth who dare touch his sister. Instead, he found Rukia thrashing in her sleep; movements clearly perceptible underneath the blankets._

_Sighing with relief, he quickly touched her forehead just to assure himself that she wasn't running a fever; intent on hurrying himself out in his intrusion. _

_As he stood and turned around to walk himself out, his impeccable hearing picked-up a distinctive sound.  
_

_A moan - this time, deep and sensual. _

_He froze; as the sound traveled into his ears, up to the brain that tried to process what he just heard, something inside him had awaken._

_Ye gods, what sort of dream are you having Rukia?_

_He looked down at his hand - the tips that touched the forehead abruptly grew hot..spreading fast to his hands and arms...his entire being suddenly caught on fire.  
_

_He hurriedly went out of her room, scared to look back...afraid of the associations to come thereafter._

_Afraid that he might not be able to stop himself from -  
_

Suddenly growing uncomfortable with the stares he is receiving, Byakuya now shook himself out of his reverie and strode purposely across the room towards the source of his current mental (and emotional) unrest, only to be interrupted by the very redhead he helped ascend.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Sumimasen" Renji bowed low before him.

Byakuya immediately became rooted on-the-spot, an impassive stare. _What is he up to?_

"May I have your permission to walk Rukia home?"

His eyes widened at Renji incredulously. _He must be daft, indeed._

_

* * *

_**To GreenHarmony, othchick11, Ravyn Skye, The Fifteenth Thorn, Frozenhowl and Secret Starr: a heart-warming thank you.**

**oi Renn, maddening as always...**


	6. That Correlation Between Angst & Longing

**Oh, the usual disclaimer - Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

**Chapter 6: That Correlation between Angst and Longing**

* * *

Rukia knows it is way past the decent time allowed for her, but she doesn't care. She is blissfully drunk and tonight on her way back to the estate, she just wants to indulge herself in this current emotional state she finds herself involuntarily having: being angry.

Anger borne out of hurt. Hurt borne out of being ignored.

In the first 50 years with the clan, Rukia was alright with being ignored, a non-existent pretense of a Kuchiki. In fact, that had been her preference.

But now - _ah shit_.

She now wants to be noticed, with all the fittings and ideals related to cheesy romance.

_Well geeez wha'ever. Really, Rukia; how much more pathetic can you become?_

However unknown to her, iced footprints began to form. She is so preoccupied in mentally castigating herself that Rukia does not notice that the impressionable glowing imprints on the ground that now form a trail behind.

She did not even notice someone is at her tail as well.

Keeping her anger (and dizziness) under control, she begins to rationalize that she, at the very least, ought to be thankful once more. Her adoption into the clan has allowed countless possibilities and had blessed her with considerable creature comforts that would still rub a green color on Renji's ego.

_Fine. Accept this Rukia. If fate cruelly dictates that your brother could not get over Nee-san's death, so be it. At least, in a way…ugh…you both live under one roof; even only as an adoptive sister…which I ought to be content by simply being one._

Rukia paused and gazed wistfully at the moon; then it hit her - _it really is foolish to fall in love with your brother-in-law over some silly dream, isn't it?_

_But hell, that wasn't just 'some' dream. _

_It was…an atrociously…erotic one._

Thankfully, no one is around to see the embarrassing color Rukia's face is having. Indeed, the combination of sake and recall of vulgar elements is a detriment to one's sanity and well-being.

_Ah then again, shit be damned…I really think I got it bad this time. _

**********

He waited until her figure is merely a speck on the road.

Emerging from the shadowy trees, he crouched on the ground to caress the icy imprints she left behind; his haori ballooned against the breeze as he did so.

_Oh what little feet she has_, he mused with a smile.

Ice particles suddenly come alive, rising from the ground, a parody of a dance; giving the impression of freezing his fingertips all on their own volition.

He whispered a kidou to repel the after-effects.

_She has indeed gotten stronger._

That omnipresent proud feeling he had for her swelled to a considerable degree once more.

Maybe, if he were to personally train her into achieving another shikai release, it would allow him the perfectly reasonable excuse to spend time with her.

He smiled. A courtship, subtly disguised as trainings sessions.

He straightened and placed a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutou, silently praying for guidance...to be able to see his plan through.

Following her home, he grimly notes the fluctuations her reiatsu is giving-off (_a memo to the 10th Division in the morning_, he tells himself), careful to sufficiently hide his own .

**********

Rukia knows she is dreaming this again.

His lips, close to scorching, begin to burn a trail down her throat.

Then onto the skin right below her collarbone.

She can feel the cold wind on that section as she can feel her yukata being discarded by invisible hands...tossed to an intangible realm she is not interested at the moment to know. Her nipples tautened at the contact…from the wind or from his lips, she doesn't care. She used all her fingers to twist them into his hair, massaging his scalp, further goading him into pleasuring her.

A moan, from whose she could no longer discriminate.

Her nose detected that unmistakable familiar smell of sakura from before; now serving as a sweet catalyst to this _suppression_…running free from its restraint.

Thus, in the blackness of the night and with her mounting lustful pants, she can feel him break contact only to touch her nether-regions. She can only (blush) spread her welcome and he took it so eagerly.

Without reservations…all devoid of hesitation and restraint.

Rukia succumbs.

It escalates to a dance; their paces wonderfully in sync...they are soaring...they are free.

She can feel him shudder...his lips graze her forehead, her shoulders.

If it were not for her being slightly intoxicated, she would have screamed at the mixture of sensations she is so unaccustomed to handle.

_Damn that sake to hell._

Only when did she feel the spikes at her pinnacle did she actually open her eyes to stare at the real darkness around her.

Strangely, however, the scent of sakura blossoms still lingered heavily in the air like spilled perfume.

_Ah fuck. I really got it bad._

Rukia winced with shame at her own sweltering evidence.

The next best thing Rukia could only think of is to force herself back to sleep, unaware of small tears trickling downwards, dampening the pillow underneath.

**********

The sun shining softly and the cool breeze surrounding her did not alleviate the massive hangover she is having. Nonetheless, she forced herself to get dressed and assume the differing roles that are expected from her today –sister, shinigami, subordinate and friend.

As she treads the hall to the dining room once more, nervousness took over as she has became unused to his reiatsu emanating from the other side of the door (_in only a short span of days, Rukia? ridiculous. get a grip!_).

_Oh but Kami, he is inside._

Pausing before the door to smooth any creases on her person and massaging her temples a little, Rukia opened the door with a smile smaller than the one she pasted five days before.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nii-sama," she said cheerily, now cranking her acting up this time.

_Ohayou Byakuya, _mentally smirking right after.

This time, however, she did not look at him and chose to focus her attention in walking straight to her zabuton.

Pity. Had she looked, she would see an inopportune blush spreading on Byakuya's cheeks, as he nodded while sipping his tea. The tips of his ears tinged pink.

Nonetheless, breakfast went on as silently stale as before.

Until Rukia could no longer contain herself; she might as well attempt to coax him into a conversation, and eventually reach-out beyond that cold exterior.

"Nii-sama," she said, this time forcing herself to look at him.

She sees him still pre-occupied with his goddam freakin' tea.

Any traces of red and pink blushes are definitely gone, replaced with the same maddening indifference that seems _ostensibly_ reserved for her.

Yet, with a faltering voice, she continued her attempts with bravado, "Why have you taken your leave so early last night?"

_Why did you not walk me home, Byakuya?_

Rukia can hear the soft clink of the teacup as her brother fluidly placed it on the table.

"Rukia," his tone cold and distant, as usual. "If a captain is suddenly bereft of a lieutenant, his or her responsibilities would naturally extend to hours beyond the usual. I hope…" Byakuya now injecting the last phrase with emphasis "…_that explanation is sufficient for you_."

Rukia now could only look down; a similar red blush can be seen involuntarily forming.

"Sumimasen, Nii-sama," she nodded softly. She decided to cease her attempts, lest she were to effectively make a fool of herself once more.

What Rukia doesn't know that like her, Byakuya is quite an accomplished thespian himself, able to divert one's attention away from what is true and perfectly capable to lie through one's teeth to achieve one's end.

**********

It is way past noon and the sixth division captain paused in the middle of his scribbling. He glanced at the light streaming inside his chambers, appearing deep in thought.

_It is time._

He stood-up. His haori billowed as he opened the doors; any squad member who happenstance to be walking along the corridor paused and bowed low as he passed by.

He is lacking a lieutenant and right now, he is going to the 13th Division to recruit the very same person he had prevented from attaining this position. In doing so, he is assured that will be able to keep an eye on her literally at all times; the culmination of his desire to incessantly protect his pride.

No more quiet anxieties and sleepless nights over her assignments. No more dangerous missions for her. No more _ryoka_-n closets for her as well.

On a deeper level, he knows he has fallen. But he is young, and so is she. He still has centuries of his lifetime to pursue what he wants and this time – Kuchiki Byakuya wants to _feel_ once more.

**********

While the noble is taking his time walking to his destination, a certain red-headed fifth division captain decided to take a rest from overseeing new recruits. He slid the door aside to see his lieutenant hunched over her report.

Renji panned the room and became suddenly impressed that Momo could actually finish the same amount of documents he used to be burdened with – at an astonishing rate.

"Hinamori-san," Renji announced himself as he slid the door closed.

He walked over to his table and glanced at the reports his lieutenant had already placed beforehand.

"Ah, taichou," Momo smiling warmly at him. "This will be over in a few. Any promising ones among the new members? There are two vacant Seats we still need to fill."

Renji, still unused at being addressed as 'taichou,' reddened a little. Then again, thankfully, his lieutenant is also his friend, so he feels less awkward.

"Tch. Nah. All of them too wet behind their ears for my liking," Renji answered, thoughtfully amused.

"But," he interjected, "we still have a lot to do, so don't go slacking on me, Hinamori," he teased his lieutenant/friend good-naturedly at the same time.

"Oh? Who's slacking? Look who's talking." Momo rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

She decided to test the waters a little. "And how many times did I tell you to scrape all the courage you can get for you to be able to talk to _her_?"

Renji became absolutely still for several minutes. His lieutenant suddenly grew worried and sorry that she brought a sensitive topic to the surface.

"_Anou_…Renji-kun. Sumimasen. I do not mean t-" Momo started to apologize, but the redhead cut her off.

"I's alright, Hinamori-san. I thought I wouldn't tell Rukia how I absolutely feel until I've got somethin' to prove her..._to him_."

"Well, what are you waiting for, _taichou_?" his lieutant smiled once more, emphasizing every syllable of his title. "Go get the girl."

Renji smiled cockily. Yes, he really should...act now. At least he now has what it takes to face Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Although currently, he could not shake this hunch off that his former captain may harbor something else for Rukia._

_He remembered the tender expressions he accidentally saw his ex-captain gave the glass orb on the table (when the latter thought the former was unaware, buried under several documents). _

_Although his taichou did not mention anything, Renji knew at some level that the gift came from Rukia._

_He doesn't want to know that it is from Rukia, so he didn't bother to confirm his curiosity with Byakuya because…because…_

Renji shook his head, trying not to allow any green-eyed monster a chance to sneak inside.

_But fuck maaan, he could not also forget the look his ex-captain gave him when he sought permission to bring Rukia home._

_There was nothing 'brotherly' about the glare Kuchiki Byakuya gave him. Nah, not even the 'overly protective' sort.  
_

It was the look of a rival to another.

Renji paled; irises constricted.

_Goddamit! I spent decades trying to surpass him in melee and now this?_

Momo wanted to taunt her friend further, but chose to politely bring him out of his stupor instead.

"Taichou?"

"Uh, right. I desperately need to see Rukia, Hinamori-san. Finish that quickly and go home," he suddenly stood and strode quickly to the door.

"You're going to the 13th? Right now?" Momo asks incredulously, but slightly amused to see her new captain all-fired up; determination making him look ferociously like Zabimaru, the baboon version.

"Yeah and don't forget to bring them to Hisagi-san once you're done, kay?" Renji hurriedly slid the door closed behind him.

Momo sighed.

In his haste, Renji have forgotten that he needed to sign these before sending these over to the 9th division.

_Gambatte kudasai, Renji-kun._

_

* * *

_**• I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors. Please review.  
**

**

* * *

**

**• My heartfelt 'thank you' to Rayvn Skye, always-kh, katzemadchenchan for their insightful commentaries. **

**• To Sepsis, othchick11, Secret Starr, Frozenhowl, The Fifteenth Thorn and Green Harmony - hope you'll like this chap. ü**

**• To those who included this fic in their Alerts, hope y'all would enjoy this bit too. ü  
**


	7. To Glare and Be Glared Right Back

**Oh, the usual disclaimer - Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

**Chapter 7: To Glare and Be Glared Right Back**

**

* * *

**

The benevolent Ukitake Juushirou sat calmly sipping tea while occasionally peering at the two captains in front of him.

It's like in the middle of the war again.

Only this time, Ukitake couldn't quite put a finger on it – why are the two gentlemen emitting such _hostile_ reiatsu?

Oddly, he seemed to enjoy this drama unfolding before him. These are peaceful times, conducive to a convalescents; but Kami, he yearned for some excitement - rare as they come nowadays.

All of the sudden, the white-haired captain turned crimson due to a rising coughing fit; but he doesn't want to ruin the moment so he chose to dispel the itchy sensation in his throat by quaffing his tea down forcibly; causing his black-haired guest to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh…Ukitake-taichou," Renji broke the silence, leaning with concern. "Are you alright?"

"_Daijou__bu_…Renji-san," Ukitake sparkled. "Perfectly peachy. No cause for alarm." Then lifting the pot, he inquired all-too happily. "More tea?"

"_A-arigatou_, taichou." Renji slightly stammered. Then an idea struck him, his face brightened and the red color that grazed his cheeks lightened slightly. "Should I get Rukia for you, Ukitake-san?"

"No need for that Renji-san…unless you wish to see Rukia-chan yourself?" Ukitake cheerily insinuated to the red-haired; ignoring the frown of the other whose eyes did not stray from his teacup.

"Aah-ha, HAI! Taichou!!" Renji's bark went up several decibels, barely containing his excitement.

He bowed low to both captains and stood, grateful for the excuse. _What reason does that prick have here anyway?_

As Renji slid the shouji close, he wondered if his former captain is planning something on his sleeve.

_No matter_, Renji thought. As he approached the exercises, he can see Rukia's back; her form from this distance, seem intently focused on her task. _Ah, there you are._

**********

Ukitake Juushirou _sparkled_ at the remaining company, who clearly took his time relishing the tea his host had graciously offered.

"Sweets go well with that Byakuya-san," the white-haired captain pushed a box full of small cakes towards his bishounen guest.

Byakuya politely shook his head twice, causing the other to increase his sparkle. The latter always have a penchant for anything infantile and right now, he finds Byakuya's refusal endearingly childlike in all its seriousness. After all, the gap in their ages is probably around millennia.

The former wanted to roll his eyes like he did with a certain demon-cat when he was younger; but naturally refrained in doing so. _On to business_, he thought. He is not comfortable that his former-buffoon-of-a-lieutenant is outside, pursuing his future (secretly beloved petite shinigami).

"Ahh, then Byakuya-san. May I boldly assume that you come here to finally allow Rukia into lieutenancy?" Ukitake asked, beaming at him.

"Correct, Ukitake-taichiou. I have come to realize and acknowledge the scope her spiritual capabilities has reached; notwithstanding the accomplishments she has attained are far more than sufficient that served as pre-requisites for this position." Then he added, swirling his tea nonchalantly, "Besides, her kidou is beyond impressive…for her caliber. Truly befitting a Kuchiki."

"Oh I am very sure she is," Juushirou readily agrees, being an aristocrat himself, he understands what his guest is talking about. "But Byakuya-san, indulge me," he proceeded cautiously, but a smile never left his expression. "May I ask, why this sudden change of…paradigm? I still could not forget the glare you gave me several days ago."

"It is as such, Ukitake-taichou," he replied in his deep baritone. "I always abide by the principles and whatever my pride dictate me." Byakuya then set his teacup down gracefully and looked at his host in the eye.

"Very well, Byakuya-san, I am very happy and fortunate that you have finally acquiesced to my entreaty in having Rukia as my lieutenant." Ukitake eyes crinkled with excitement. "I now have your blessing to present this to Yamamoto-sou-taichou, _ne_?"

"Ukitake. Senpai." Byakuya reverted to a more respectful, yet colder tone this time; his gray eyes sharp and willful. "When did I say that Rukia will be _your_ lieutenant?"

The preamble and tone startled Ukitake into earnestness. He looked at Byakuya, clearly perplexed.

Slightly leaning towards his host - seemingly appear to whisper, Byakuya declared with dead finality.

"She is to be..._my..._lieutenant, Ukitake-taichou," he said softly, putting an end to their conversation.

This is why the benevolent Ukitake Juushirou nearly dropped the teacup he is holding and wondered if there is more to what he just heard. He could only stare, dumbstruck at Kuchiki Byakuya who now reverted to calmly sipping his own tea.

**********

Several minutes flew between the two friends who are sitting under the tree, observing the oncoming dusk.

One can see that Renji's eyes had red eyes that nearly matched his hair; while the other carries an equally downcast expression (with a complimentary stuffed nose from crying).

Damn, she truly does not want to hurt her bestfriend. But what can she do? It would be hard to will oneself into love. She will always love this baboon beside her, but only to such extent.

Even if Renji would decide to hate her, she could never bring herself to feel the same or despise him. He will forever always be her…Renji.

Rukia looked at her hands and peered at the hands of her companion beside her. She remembered how blue they were when she accidentally lashed a whole new level of reiatsu not too long ago. When was that? She couldn't recall anymore given their current circumstance.

Slowly, she took Renji's hand, hoping for forgiveness; but could not find the voice to do so. That startled the other, but he did not pull his hand away; curious about what Rukia will do.

She merely held his hand; seemingly studying the lines and feeling the calluses underneath. Then she returned the hand to his lap and gazed upwards, smiling at him with eyes sheen with new tears.

Renji smiled back forlornly. He was about to say something, then decidedly changed his mind to test the ground by stealing a soft kiss from the little shinigami, cupping her head in case she averts.

As he lifted his head to gauge her (shocked) reaction, he froze when he heard a metallic clink behind them. Renji paled; it is a sound he knows all too well.

"_Chire_."

A deep voice heavily laced with fury (jealousy, if only they know) ensues with a question - _what have you done to her Abarai?_

Both the shikai command and her brother's voice are all just what Rukia need to shake herself out of her paralysis.

"NII-SAMA! NO!" Rukia ran to the wielder, her hand reaching out to him.

Byakuya is too pre-occupied to see Rukia's one bare hand grasp the blade in time to negate the full release. Only when his hearing registered Rukia's soft cry of pain did he see what she had done.

The blade had sliced deeply through the flesh of her palm; her other hand on his shoulder - a silent plea to stop. Her eyes are the saddest ones he ever saw – even sadder than Hisana's.

Horrified, Byakuya gave a muted gasp and dropped Senbonzakura. He immediately took Rukia's hands and chanted a healing kidou; his fury (and jealousy) wholly forgotten.

Renji and Juushirou (who immediately shunpo-ed to this little tableau upon sensing the change in the nobleman's reiatsu) are equally horror-struck and subsequently taken aback as both see Byakuya's face openly registers one emotion all of Soul Society is unaccustomed to see: _tenderness_.

**********

Rukia glared at the number 'six' emblem, hoping that her gaze would burn a hole through his haori. She may have indeed gotten her wish to be walked home by Byakuya, but not this way. She imagined a romantic sort of walk – scenic, relaxing, quiet yet stimulating.

But certainly not like this.

She is walking behind Byakuya, who is clearly keeping his fearsome reiatsu under control.

_What was he so mad about? Is this about the kiss?_

Renji certainly did nothing (except his untimely confession). She merely cried because Renji…well, Renji's eyes strained red.

She just loathed herself at the moment - a paradox even she herself could not quite understand. However, Rukia is certain of one thing - she couldn't stand hurting Renji's feelings and she wanted to die back then. But she just couldn't bring herself to reciprocate what he was offering.

When Byakuya appeared, no scathing words were exchanged after his near-shikai release, but Rukia could not fathom the intensity of his glare to her bestfriend. Similarly she could not also understand why her bestfriend had the temerity to glare and talk back with the slightest hint of rudeness. Therefore, she wanted to grab their heads with each of her hands and bash them together while screaming 'Where are your manners?' (to Renji) and 'You are overreacting Nii-sama!'

She certainly wished she had.

Instead, she found herself trying to process what was going on between the two powerful captains. In fact, she can barely recall what Renji's reply was (_Kuchiki-taichou, Rukia an' I were only talkin'_), let alone remember Byakuya's equally sarcastic counter-response.

Only when Byakuya called her name did she managed to re-animate herself.

"We need to talk Rukia." Then turning to Ukitake - "You must excuse us, Ukitake-taichou," Byakuya said after a slight nod. "Abarai," he added grudgingly and subsequently raising an elegant brow at the redhead. He didn't even bother to add an honorific.

The redhead could only glower back at his former captain. His concern for Rukia is what truly holds him back from releasing Zabimaru and have another round much like in the past, way back during her execution.

The little shinigami sighed indistinctly among them. _How did it come to this?_

As if being winded-up, Rukia mechanically followed her brother. And judging from the direction they have taken, it seems that both of them are going home.

**********

Silence descended as dusk deepened around the estate.

Still garbed in their shinigami uniform, both proceeded to the tea room at the west wing.

Rukia swallowed nervously, afraid to ask Nii-sama what this is all about and instead, poured him tea.

On the other side, Byakuya merely watched her pour tea, his eyes carefully studying the small slim hand that had boldly gripped the sharp edge of his katana; thinking how readily she protected Renji from his ire.

Thinking how easily she defied him, when her better judgment beckons.

He closed his eyes, trying to suppress his resentment from rising and ruining this moment.

**********

A steam rose in the air. Rukia feels déjà vu seeping through her fingers, recalling a similar montage with Renji.

Byakuya then reached for the teacup and raised it to his lips, inhaling the wonderful scent. As he did, his sharp olfactory sense also detected a hint of musky lavender he knows that belong to the little shinigami right in front of him. He closed his eyes once again, savoring both smells; trying not to betray his shifted excitement on having Rukia to himself alone through his eyes.

Rukia, on the hand, sat openly mesmerized at every polished movement by his hands. One would find it hard to believe those smooth unlined hands hold one of the deadly Zanpakutou in the land.

"Rukia," eyes opened and bore themselves into her.

Blue-violet orbs boldly met slate gray eyes.

Rukia felt her heart stop at that.

"I have informed Ukitake-taichou of my intentions. He has no choice on this matter; as…this somewhat concerns _the clan,_" Byakuya added the last bit with emphasis.

Rukia felt the hairs of her back stand.

"As I was the lieutenant during my grandfather's time; so shall you be," he said, with the same deadly finality in his tone back at the 13th division. He saw Rukia gave a little start.

"Yes, Rukia. Two days from now, you shall be the new sixth division lieutenant."

Rukia doesn't know what to feel. She wanted to break into tiny different pieces – from astonishment, joy, apprehension; she truly cannot decide which emotion is currently more intense.

"Nii-sama," she forced her voice to carry a little conviction. This is their craft…their duty as death gods; and as a Kuchiki, she should live up to the noble name like she was drilled to.

"I will not fail you. You have my support, as always," she said firmly, gathering all the air and pride she could muster.

Then sliding backwards using her zabuton and ignoring the strain on her legs from the tension, she bowed low. Her forehead touched the floor as custom dictates.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Nii-sama" she said softly, not seeing the shine in her brother's eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

• **My first love is RenRuki, but found true love with ByaRuki. _Don't worry Renji, you shall have your own fanfic...soon._**

• **I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors and words used repetitively. It's really hard not having a beta reader and I am still **_**shy**_** to ask around.**

• **My usual deep thanks to those who left a review (especially for chapters 5-6) and added this fic to their alerts. Hope this didn't disappoint you (but if it did, please let me know…ü)**


	8. All Work No Play, Dulls Love

**Disclaimer – All hail Tite Kubo**

* * *

Before we begin, some rough and some accurate translations in Rōmaji for you:  
• Ryourinin – _cook_; _chef  
_• Doumo arigatou gozaimasu – most respectful way of saying '_thank you_' (here you go, always-kh)  
• Konnichiwa – meaning '_good day_'  
• Utsukushii desu – _You are beautiful  
_• Anou – is a precedent, when one hesitates; roughly translates to "_Umm…_"  
• Teme – informal and extremely rude way to say "_you_"  
• Moushiwake arimasen – most respectful form/phrase of apology, especially when you're all responsible for the shit that hits the fan  
• Bishi – abbreviated from bishounen, meaning one-heckuva beautiful man.

* * *

**All Work No Play, Dulls Love (Chapter 8)**

* * *

"Rukia."

"Ni…t-taichou?"

"What is this?"

Curious frown.

"It is a bento, taichou."

"I know what a bento is, Rukia. But what is a bento doing on my table?"

"This is your lunch taichou," Rukia proceeded nervously. "I instructed ryourinin-san back at the estate to prepare this as…" A notebook magically procured out of thin air. "You will have a captain's meeting at exactly half past noon."

His eyes widened because of two things: the notebook and his discovery of Rukia's habit of blowing that eternally (adorable) bothersome bang when deep in concentration.

_Rukia. Utsukushii desu._

"You might get hungry." Rukia said, breaking into Byakuya's brief reverie with a little attitude, softened with a smile. "That's all there is to it, taichou,"

Byakuya thought he would flush when saw that rare smile. But he isn't prepared to see it simply stunning; coming from her – _oh Kami, is this déjà vu?_

A memory similar to her smile darts by.

He redirected his focus on the cover of the notebook (filled with drawn creatures he is too befuddled to identify) instead; afraid that if he stared too long in her eyes, she will be able see what he feels about her.

"You keep track of my schedules now, fuku-taichou?" An elegant brow raised in objection. All of a sudden, he noted one detail on the cover - a teddy bear drawn wearing a kenseikan and a haori with the "six" insignia just right above its head.

The urge to burst out laughing is so strong that Byakuya chose to clear his throat a little vigorously instead.

Rukia on the other hand, reddened, thinking that she had played her over-assertiveness a little too far.

Sheepishly, she stuttered an explanation. "Of course taichou, I am aware that part of a fuku-taichou's function is to assist one's taichou's…in…organizing…s-stuffs.

Blank stare from him. He wryly noted how similar she is with his former lieutenant when both try to wrestle-off with explanations (albeit the latter often grappled on how delayed his paperwork was); even their vocabularies, regretfully, are reduced to foibles.

A hell butterfly suddenly flew inside. Rukia, still holding the notebook, jotted something down.

It is precisely at this moment that the urge to _Chire_ that confounded object to pieces is exceedingly tempting.

"Stop that Rukia. It is entirely…unnecessary," he said, painfully restrained.

Blank stare, hers this time.

"But…"

Byakuya wanted to glower, but somehow, he…just…couldn't. So he merely shook his head instead.

Rukia bit her lip and the notebook magically disappeared like it had initially materialized.

* * *

"Fuku-taichou."

"Hai, ni…taichou?"

"Are these…lilies on my table?" Slate gray eyes now scanned the room, perceiving the changes at the corners and on the walls.

Flowers and screen paintings.

The paintings he can appreciate, but he finds the flowers a bit excessive and steeled himself to talk her out of _redecorating_.

"I hope you like them, taichou. It brightens my day to see flowers at any given time," Rukia softly said, her eyes carry the same texture similar to a rabbit's fur.

Byakuya sighed inaudibly. His resolve always dissipates with that kind of expression.

* * *

"Uh_, _taichou?"

An acknowledged nod, but his eyes did not lift from his scribbling.

"These forms all need your signature."

Nod.

"_Anou_…taichou. Can I bother you with a question?" Her voice seems to command his attention.

Byakuya suddenly paused his scribbling and looked directly at Rukia in the eyes. He can hear an inaudible hitch in her voice as he did so.

What his little lieutenant doesn't know that his heart seem to lapse one or two beats every time he sees those blue-violet orbs as well.

"How come you never let me go around delivering these documents very often?" Her expression seriously apologetic (and a little afraid) for posing such query; knowing full well that _this _particular captain is known for little patience for mundane concerns like _this one_.

"A fuku-taichou's initial responsibility is to oversee the needs of one's own division," he said with his usual indifferent air.

"But…taichou,…_anou_…isn't the delivery of reports and papers also part of my responsibility? And I notice _Nii-sama_…" Rukia no longer realizes that she is starting to rant. "…why only with the fifth? Who would now bring these to the fifth division? All that remain are documents that only concern the fifth since you don't allow me to go there?"

One eyebrow went-up as far as it could, but Rukia is suddenly startled as Byakuya snapped his fingers.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-taichou!" Rikichi suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "More for _Renji-san_, er.. I mean Abarai-taichou?" He smiled knowingly at Rukia as he scooped the papers in one swoop and whistled himself out of the room.

Rukia's mouth only fell.

"Are there more questions, fuku-taichou?" Arched an eyebrow that daresay 'mention the fifth once again and you're a lieutenant no more.'

* * *

In one of the training exercises, Rukia is mildly startled with Byakuya's appearance amidst them.

"Proceed," he nonchalantly said.

"Hai, taichou," Rukia bowed. Facing the squad, she barked orders, as far as her height could muster.

After several minutes of quiet inspection, their captain called-out to the little lieutenant in front of him.

"Rukia fuku-taichou."

Rukia looked at him, her eyes wide with inquiry.

"Draw-out your Zanpakutou," he said coolly.

"Sumimasen, Nii-sama?" in her incomprehension, Rukia forgot to address her brother properly.

"We spar…fuku-taichou. Call upon Sode no Shirayuki," Byakuya said, while unsheathing Senbonzakura and took an offensive stance. He did all these so fluidly that mouths went agape with admiration and with sudden excitement.

A sample mêlée from the Kuchikis!

Rukia grinned. She knows that Sode no Shirayuki wanted vindication extracted from her brother who - without remorse or hesitation - literally broke the latter.

_Some no mai…._

Rukia finds herself surrounded in a burst of cherry blossoms. A petal grazed her cheek, but it did cut her. She silently called-out to her Zanpakutō.

_Mai, Shirayuki_. _Mai_…

The squad is cheering for her to proceed; test her capabilities against their captain. Rukia closed her eyes and started her dances.

"…Tsukishiro."

A cold blast of air from everywhere.

Studying her, Byakuya noted the first draw seems stronger than her usual. However, he easily stepped away from a pillar of light and ice which had sprung from underneath.

He charged, which Rukia dodges with ease too.

Smirking while she dodges, she immediately followed this with a kidou spell, while she twisted her body to face him. She followed the incantation with a…

"Hakuren!!"

_That was most impressive_. Apart from her strength, he notices both commands from her utilize the mere use of keywords. He began to wonder at how strong her attack would be if she were to completely call-out the commands.

But he can still easily block the onslaught of ice with a flick of his katana.

"Oh please. You call yourself a fuku-taichou?" he allowed his tone the mildest of sneers. He really wanted to push her to her edge; which is a rather effective way to provoke Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia can almost hear her Zanpakutou sing-out in vindictive anger. "Hakuren!"

Byakuya blocked the attack with one bare hand.

_Teme_, she mentally cursed him. _He even appears bored with me?_

She can practically feel Sode no Shirayuki's fury coursing afresh through her bloodstream.

"Mai…"

This time, both Rukia and Byakuya elicited their own surprised gasps.

From her katana spewed several shots of iced bird-like forms, all pivoting at light-speed to Byakuya, forming a wall of ice in its wake.

Even though caught unawares, Byakuya can still dodge; one of the bird-like forms grazed a shoulder.

He looked at this tear on his haori without care; and subsequently stared intensely at Rukia for a few minutes, contemplating. Unconsciously, his eyes stayed on her lips. _How…interesting_.

Naturally, a deep red blush can be seen rising - either from tension or apprehension, Rukia cannot tell. _Heck, any warm-blooded female shinigami would certainly sizzle from that kind of scrutiny he is giving me._

"Very good, fuku-taichou. That appears to be a new shikai release for you," then turning to the squad - who are all utterly transfixed and entertained with all the scenes unfolding before them – Byakuya coolly issued an order that all are done for the day.

"Uh, Nii-sama? M-moushiwake arimasen," Rukia said, bowing low. "I do not mean to cause damage t-to your…haori." As she straightened-up, she added unsurely, "I shall gladly pay for…its repair…?"

"Nonsense, fuku-taichou." Then with a little more thought, he proceeded. "There is one thing, however." Rukia becomes slightly taken aback at both his tone and expression.

"Two days from now, you and I…will train after dusk. At the estate," he simply stated.

Rukia, this time, is stunned. _Be trained by Byakuya?_ She truly doesn't know whether she would be excited at the prospect or be reduced to a nervous bundle of nerves. _Oh, Kami! Does he have any idea how badly he affects me? What an incredibly ignorant bishi._

Both are suddenly interrupted by a clapping of hands. Kyouraku - apparently impressed by Rukia's display and Byakuya's rare offer, could no longer contain himself. Ukitake, on the other hand, elicited his signature sparkle at the two.

"_Bravo_!" Kyōraku then ceased his clapping and continued. "Forgive us for intruding in your private affairs and _thoughts_, Byakuya-kun, but I have a matter of utmost importance to discuss with you," Shunsui tilted his hat a little at the two in greeting. To Rukia, he drawled, "You are _blossoming_ into the very fine and attractive young shinigami that I foresaw you to be, Rukia-chan; tell me, has Byakuya-kun been treating you well in his division?"

Rukia, in all honesty, could not think on how to properly respond to the puns thrown at them by the eighth division captain, but thankfully, Byakuya shielded her from further embarrassment.

"Kyouraku-taichou. In my office, please," the sixth division captain said a little stiffly. "And your coquetry here - most especially towards my fuku-taichou and sister - is absolutely impermissible," Byakuya's tone this time, hinted precariously.

All three heads could only stare dumbstruck at the back of the sixth division captain who only swirled his haori; an indication that any pleasantries is over.

"Well…what was that all about? Have you been seeing anybody besides Renji-san, Kuchiki-fuku-taichou?" Kyōraku asked suggestively.

Rukia's reply is only an open-mouthed 'O.'

The eighth division captain only laughed and winked at Rukia. He then tipped his hat at Ukitake, and went his way.

Despite feeling ill all of a sudden, Rukia faced her former captain and gave him a weak smile. "What about you Ukitake-taichou? Is there anything you need?"

"Ah, Rukia-chan. I went with Shunsui-san to see my former 13th division subordinate for myself," Ukitake smiled back at the little shinigami before him. "Will you give your old taichou a tour around your new division? I can see from here, some bonsai plants I want to closely inspect," he peered at something, several meters from where they stand. "Frankly, Rukia-chan, I find my 'walks' quite invigorating these days," he added dreamily.

Rukia gladly obliged. "Taichou, whoever said you are old, I will personally have Sode no Shirayuki freeze their extremities."

Ukitake Jūshirō simply chuckled and rewarded her with a warm, beckoning smile.

* * *

"Tea, taichou?"

Both shinigami have taken shade under that one sakura tree in the middle of the sixth division lawn.

"Thank you Rukia-chan. Perhaps I shall have my cup when I go back to Ugendō." Then turning to face her, he gently teased. "I saw that Byakuya's sterile office suddenly bloomed on its own," referring to the vases and screen paintings he saw earlier. "I assume that all the sixth division office needs is a female lieutenant's touch, _ne_?"

A crimson color is Ukitake's response from the little shinigami by his side. The red color from the setting sun - breathtaking by itself, only heightened the shade on Rukia's features. She shakes her head bashfully, earning another glow from the visiting bishounen captain.

"I must admit Ukitake-taichou, that the…re-decoration of Nii-sama's office is my doing; but I am used to…such embellishments from the 13th, that I feel I needed to make the present workplace…a little close to home." Rukia now looked at her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment.

As far as these 'changes' go, Rukia knows that her new squad members aren't complaining. In fact, they are grateful that she is their new fuku-taichou in order to offset the indifferent treatment they receive from their own taichou. As for Byakuya himself, Rukia haven't heard any disparaging comment or anything of the sort from him – well, maybe with an exception of that one time when she overstepped her boundaries by placing that _vase of lilies_ right on his table.

However for that deed alone, it is Rukia's only way of saying how she profoundly feels towards her famously aloof captain/brother.

"Rukia-chan."

She glanced upwards at her companion. When she sees him smiling down at her, she feels a rush of affection towards her former captain.

"Rukia-chan, do these...'spaced-out' episodes occur more often? Here at the sixth?

An unexpected burst of laughter came out of the little shinigami. For someone so diminutive, Ukitake Juushirou wonders how thick her vocal chords are.

And probably how elastic she is – her appetite level (mentally including Renji and Ichigo in his comparison) seems to be on par with a hungry Menos.

Truly one of a signs of a growing _reiryoku_.

"How most unfortunate, Rukia-chan. You took the time to decorate your brother's office; yet you never adorned mine," he said with jest.

Rukia looked at him, instantly defensive. "B-but taichou! That is Kiyone-chan's personal mission in life!" she said with a laugh. "She will…berate me like she does with Kotsubaki-san, if I lift a finger to any of your decor, much more so to your bonsai collection."

"Is that so? Tell me, as I _was._.._still am_…_dying_ to know this, but never got around to ask you – what was that strange, cylindrical metal object that you gave me as a present when you came back from the Human Realm?"

Rukia blinked several times, both from surprise and trying to recall whatever her former captain is referring.

"I think…uh, which one, taichou? Rukia scratched her head, giving-up easily on the memory game.

"That one…I believe, had words on it…that say,'Asparagus'?" Ukitake inquired earnestly.

Her face brightened at the recall and laughed unceremoniously. "Ah right, Ukitake-taichou! That is a 'canned soup;' something which I thought you might like back then," her eyes now twinkled with suppressed amusement.

"That wasn't an…ornament?" Ukitake Jūshirō asks innocently.

"I swear on Ichigo's orange head that it isn't. It is edible and delicious."

"The…metallic vessel…is edible?"

Rukia sighed. This is going to be a long afternoon for her. And she still has quite a mountain of documents to do as well.

* * *

Rukia is now all alone in her office, sipping juice, which also serves as her break. She doesn't have the slightest idea on the hour, but she thinks that it is late. She is bone-tired and desperately wanted to go home and get the well-deserved sleep she needed these several weeks.

She has lost count of the months within the sixth; _how many was it really?_ She couldn't and too tired to even splay her fingers out to count; but it sure feels like half of a millennium.

Hell, maybe one whole _can_ of it.

It seems Soul Society is prepping itself for another Aizen-like dilemma, wherein training…scouting and documenting new shinigami and potentials are of the highest urgency.

At least, she now understands how Renji feels…being stuck here really late in Nii-sama's office…closeted for hours with an army of paper to command.

In hindsight, she always thought that she shall forever remain with the 13th. Not that she is presently complaining (nope she really isn't because that sakura smell that clearly belongs to her brother is an absolute aromatherapy), but really, fuku-taichou or no fuku-taichou – she has long accepted the fact that her brother would not allow her feet to land on lieutenancy.

Yet, here she is now. And her chest swelled with self-pride.

She must not allow any form of disappointment to tarnish whatever her brother (_Byakuya_) has for her. Is it faith? Is this some new level of trust? Is there a side of her which he has finally come to acknowledge?

More of her conversation with her former captain came into replay.

"_I never doubted your loyalty…or your skills in this matter, Rukia. You were always ready for it; especially after Hueco Mundo and Karakura, I truly felt that the highest form of acknowledgment Soul Society could reward you with, is lieutenancy or at least a seat within the division."_

_Both are sitting on the veranda overlooking the lawn of the sixth division, basking in the red glow of the setting sun._

"_I have always thought I shall forever be with the 13th, Ukitake-taichou."_

"_I thought so too. But here, the sixth isn't bad at all, isn't it, Rukia-chan? You are a Kuchiki and as far as my memory serves me, members of the family always stay with the sixth, don't they?"_

_A sad smile from the smaller shinigami, but the taller one tried to catch her eyes for one important question._

"_Tell me Rukia-chan, if it's alright for me to ask this; I know how deep your loyalty lies when I was your captain. That I know you would not hesitate to do anything I would ask you to – both as a captain and as a…friend."_

_Rukia heart thundered a little. What is it that her captain is trying to drive at her? Can he just get to the point?_

"_What about Byakuya? Would you give him the same sum of loyalty and…friendship I was (though still am, with the friendship part) blessed with you?"_

"_Taichou! How could one question my loyalty?" she asked a little flabbergasted. "As for friendship…" her voice now trailed off with the breeze that passed-by._

_She could only look sadly at that lone sakura tree, silhouetted against the rays of the setting red sun; reminding her how unattainable love has become for her._

Yawning, Rukia feels comfort in knowing that her secret is safe with her former captain, since nobody else should ever know how profoundly she feels towards Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness around him as they opened right-out of a deep sleep.

Frowning a little, he searched for her spirit thread and gasped to discover that she is still within the sixth squad's barracks. _His office._

_What is she still doing there at this hour?_

Without further thought, Bykuya stood and quickly donned his kenseikan and a dark blue kimono on top his shitagi; and held-on to Senbonzakura by the scabbard as he shunpo. He hopes nothing has befallen her or he would have a lot of explaining to do in front of Hisana's portrait _once more_.

* * *

At the squad, he walked rather than shunpo-ed. He wanted to be sure nothing or no one is lurking or waiting for him; but as he opened the doors to his office his paranoia is quickly dispelled at the sight before him.

Rukia is curled fast asleep on the sofa.

By the light of the moon shining through his window, he can see four neat mountain-stacks of papers; all accomplished.

This is the first time that Rukia stayed at this _ungodly_ hour only to finish these. He made a mental note to have Rikichi help _his_ Rukia, starting…well, as soon as any paper comes-in tomorrow.

As he stood beside her sleeping form, he mentally struggles if he should wake her or just scoop her up and shunpo back to the estate.

Undecided, he merely stands there, studying the lines and contours of her jaw, her profile, onto her…lips. _Definitely…interesting_.

He just noted how delectable those lips look from this angle.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he bent down and brushed his own, ever so slightly…softly; inhaling her scent at the same time.

How he wanted to take her, right this very moment.

"Rukia," he said with his usual indifferent tone; a little louder, however, than he intended it to be.

Those blue-violet orbs suddenly flew open, and the sight of slate gray ones at such close proximity made her jerk forward in surprise and shock; which accidentally led her lips to latch onto those of her brother's.

But surprised or not, neither shinigami bothered to move away from this exquisite position they found themselves fortuitously having.

* * *

** Notes by the author:**

**• At this point, Byakuya has already come into terms with Hisana regarding his relationship development with Rukia; hence did not expound on that aspect already. My apologies to _katzemadchenchan_. (^_^)**

**• There are some very good sites on Nihongo-English translations; any mistakes in comprehension and translation are all mine. When _always-kh_ posted the question what the last Nihongo phrase meant (from Chapter 7), I realize I was such a dum-dum to not include translations at the start of every chapter.**

**• Truth is, I write because there are too many thoughts swirling in my head, that in order to de-clog, I need a paper and pen to…uh, 'relieve myself.' Yep, I do write my chapters in longhand and transfer them to this wheezing computer in the bedroom (I don't own a netbook or anything that looks remotely similar to one, silly ol'fashioned-lil me). So when the reviews started coming, needless to say - I am deeply touched; as this is my first attempt in creative writing and wasn't expecting any. Hence, my christmas-y thanks to those who took the time in leaving a review (thanks for the wonderful review, _Ravyn_Skye_).**

**• My deep gratitude to DVT - what will the world be, without you? (^_^)**

**• Still lack the courage to approach a certain beta reader in this site. Forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes that you find here; if there are any, do PM me or leave a review so I could revise appropriately.**

**• Lastly, like the many precedents that I placed here, this chapter serves as a prelude to a 'tempered, yet steamy' chapter 9.**


	9. Untitled can't think of any

**Disclaimer: Practically everything here belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Caveat to the reader: do not - in any whim or compelling need and reason - make this your Nihongo reference or derive any cultural inferences. THIS is NOT a venue for these. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter dedicated to Ravyn_Skye: A damsel-in-shining-armor who splendidly (and fearlessly) defends ByaRuki FF writers, with whom I am deeply grateful. Furthermore, it is truly refreshing and inspiring to read and learn one's own REAL stories/experiences that served as bases in one's own fiction stories. (I shall find time to write a reply to your last PM, Ravyn_Skye; I feel it deserves one)**

* * *

**An Untitled Chapter 9  
**

**

* * *

**

On the surface, it is a morning like their usual silent and sometimes awkward mornings.

The brother would often start with tea, with or without the sister, choosing to indulge in the heavenly beverage which allows him to clear his mind and provides the _excuse_ to not look at _her_ these several years.

The sister, on the other hand, isn't as fortunate in stoicism like her brother. She always wears her vulnerability in the morning – a timid (or sometimes hurried) walk, a soft greeting (or a too cheery one); but never meeting his eyes.

Veritably on most aspects, details during this particular breakfast remain perfunctory, except for some: the brother – lacking a teacup on hand yet still impeccably ahead of time, would sit for several minutes before the shouji slides open to reveal a bowed sister. The sister walks inside with a trademark gait towards the zabuton, but with one irregularity: a hobble she desperately wants to conceal.

Naturally, the brother – being a captain level shinigami and all - notices and bites the right inside of his cheek and chooses to look at an imaginary spot on his gloves instead.

"Are you unwell?" His baritone carried a tone with a note of concern in the air, but his eyes scan a nonexistent mess on the table.

"I am just tired, arigatou N-" she stopped abruptly; she realizes that she doesn't know what to call him now. _Is he...should she- ?_

Her mind blanked on what to do or say and focused instead on the brother's smooth hand that moved to a pair of chopsticks. The image of the very same hand rose in recall - the roughened texture on the palms and the ridges of some calluses –do not complement his beautifully effeminate features.

In fact, these are an absolute contrast to the softness her breasts yielded last night.

The brother, on the other hand, remains in a contemplative pose. A little concerned, he furtively lifted his eyes to see gaze at the sister.

Gray eyes widened on what these saw.

For the briefest of seconds, he thought it was Sode no Shirayuki sitting in front of him; a pale and fearsome _yuki-onna_ who like an unknown winter flower, resilient in the middle of the season, becomes primed for his picking (conquest) once more.

Currently unable to remove his gaze, lidded eyes languorously study every detail – the bothersome (adorable) bang, lashes that fan the cheeks at every blink, the pink-red blush coating the cheeks, down to the outline of the neck that he knows – based on a fairly recent sensory experience – feels velvet underneath.

Virtually, the rest of her is creamy.

His skin tingled at the recall of the creaminess he was surprised to discover. He admits his callused hands are unused to such..._texture_, because well, technically, it has been the longest of times since his _last experience_.

His vision stopped way below the base of her throat, past the collarbone but not obscured by the hem of her collar.

It is there that he saw...the evidence of what he had done. A rather conspicuous red mark, made most definitely by his teeth...and by his very own set of lips.

He wonders if she had noticed. Should he call her attention? _Does she...should I-?_

Oh but yes, the mark truly reminded him of how vigorous he was last night. But, she is no ordinary soul; she is a ranking shinigami and above all, his adoptive sister; and as the head of the clan, obligations come with the utmost importance.

Since when did protecting her becomes an obligation? A living onus by a wife long gone? He can only surmise at this point that protecting her came naturally...like breathing; and his former wife would not approve of any other...except for the sister to take her place as the lady of the clan.

_How easy and convenient_, he notes grimly. He has fallen for the sister; though at the same time, the sister is a natural and socially-acceptable replacement for Hisana.

He figures that given enough time and with ample amount of influence (or intimidation), her status – or both their status quo would transcend entirely into...something definitely marital. He hopes he hasn't rusted his capabilities in pulling the right strings, and… (what is that dreadful ryoka-n word?) _winging_ these the way he intends to.

"I...apologize for my eagerness," he finally spoke with grave solemnity that made the sister look-up to meet his eyes.

"What are you apologizing for, N-"

It is at that precise moment that the brother _chooses_ to smile. A smile similar perhaps to the one he gave to a certain red-headed ex-lieutenant when the latter gawked from the unusual demonstration of dry humor.

But to the sister, that smile is simply stunning and heart-stopping.

And now the sister knows what it is like to be momentarily dazed and brain-dead.

******

"Rukia-chaaan!"

The little shinigami finds herself embraced within wiggling valleys of gelatinous death.

"Taichou! Have you heard?"

Only a throbbing red-veined temple response came back. The 10th division captain already had a working migraine coming, and he just had the distinct feeling that it would aggravate any moment.

"I want to see that new dance of yours, Rukia-chan. When do I get to see it? Let bring Kira-san and Renji-kun along with us! There is this new resto that opened downto-"

"Matsumoto!"

"Aaahhh, Taichoouuuuu...it is only for an hour. It is nearly breaktime."

"Matsumoto, since when do we have breaks? Where is that report I need? All captains are to report to sou-taichou in 15 minutes," growled the 10th division captain.

"Huh? Report? What report?"

A more endearing glare comes hurtling in the direction of the blonde lieutenant.

"Ohh thaaaat taichou? Aah, look at ya, you little dear. Here it is! Really taichou, I wonder how you will fare without me."

"Probably better," came the grumbled reply.

"Sumimasen Hitsugaya-taichou. Kuchiki-taichou signed these forms as you requested, and..." Rukia had to interrupt with a smile. "I also came to personally invite Rangiku-san over." To the older (and bustier) shinigami, she smiled further. "May I have the pleasure of treating you to this...new restaurant you are talking about, Rangiku-san?"

"What new restaurant?" a tall red-head strode inside with big and loud steps, with Hinamori trailing silently behind.

"Renji!" Rukia glowed at the friend she hasn't seen for a while. As she did, Renji stared at her. _Something is different, but hell...she looks gorgeous_.

"Dammit Rukia, howarya?" Unable to contain himself, Renji walk across the room and embraced Rukia; earning knowing looks from the other occupants inside (except from the other taichou, who simply doesn't care and is grudgingly focused on the paper before him).

Rukia hugged him back and looked at her friend at an arm's length. Renji look resplendent in a haori. She silently admits that if she hasn't fallen for Byakuya, she might herself become engaged to her best friend (unless "Nii-sama" would approve). Captainship seems to suit Renji well.

And he looks he may have moved-on as well; she cringed inwardly; recalling how she rejected him.

"Coping with the mess you left behind, but otherwise alright, Renji. Hinamori-san, ohayou,"she greeted the lieutenant behind her friend. Hinamori cheerily waved back at her.

Renji barked a laugh. "You call me a slob? What about that time back when you couldn't clean your room because of the sprain you had after one zanjutsu class?"

"Abarai-taichou," Hitsugaya Toushirou gathered all the papers on his table and stood up. He walks towards the door while throwing a look at Renji, an indication to the red-head that they should be on their way.

"Uh, right..." Renji faced all three lieutenants. "I's better be a-goin'..." then to Rukia, "see you la-"

That is when Renji saw the hickey and his eyes widened to an eerie parody of Byakuya.

"WHATTHA FUCK IS THAT?!" screamed the red-head who is now - well, turning crimson from the tips of his hair, running down to his neck.

Rukia - unable to comprehend the cause behind the sudden _violent_ outburst of her friend in front of her - could only frown and growl defensively. "What is your problem, _Renji_?" The name on her lips implied of pain-soon-to-inflict.

It took only one stride from the redhead to grab Rukia's hands and held them down forcibly. He had to see...be sure of what he saw...and...

It is indeed a FUCKING HICKEY!

"Who did that to you...you...Rukia?"

"Did what, Renji? I do not have the slightest idea what you are blathering about, you oversized monkey!" Her fist balled threateningly on her sides.

"Wha-wait!" cried the busty lieutenant beside them. "What is it Renji?" Rangiku fearlessly went between the two, who are taking their stances in order to tear at each others' throats at any moment.

That is when she also saw the red mark below Rukia's collarbone. Rangiku gave a litte giggle and turned to Renji.

"That is only an insect bite, Renji. No need to get all worked-up."

"WHAT? What insect bite are you talking about Rangiku-san?" Rukia's tone softened, but also hinted on alarm. A mirror is magically produced out of thin air and Rangiku held it in front of the little lieutenant.

"That insect bite," Rangiku pointed the reflection on the mirror. Rukia gave a little gasp and grabbed the mirror out of Rangiku's hands to see it closely for herself.

_Oh shiiiit! There it is! The bastard! Oh sorry, I mean... Aahh dammit, Byakuya!_

"I don't think that's an insect bite, Matsumoto," Renji now said in pseudo-calmness, in an eerie parody of Toushirou this time. "I know a fucking hickey when I see one."

"Oh? Since when do you know one from an insect-bite? Have you been making these behind Rukia's back?" Rangiku now challenged Renji, her hands on her hips.

"NO!" Renji ran a hand down his hair, in an effort to calm down. "No Rangiku-san. I do not...have not...and never have given anybody, any hickeys. I jus-" Renji started to explain when their exchange is suddenly interrupted.

"Abarai-tachou."

All four heads turned to look at the door to see the 10th division captain standing underneath the beam with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We need to go," Hitsugaya Toushirou simply said and disappeared from everyone's vision.

"Insect bite, huh?" Renji said one final time to Rukia, before leaving the room.

The little lieutenant doesn't answer back; the redhead figures that he doesn't want to hear one from her anyway and so he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving his heart behind.

This time, being brain-dead took on a different meaning for Rukia.

******

"Soooo...who's the lucky insect, Rukia-chan?" teased the 10th division lieutenant.

"Rangiku-san," Hinamori scolded the older shinigami beside her, but unable to contain her curiosity as well. "Uh, who is it, Rukia-chan?" She smiled cheerily at the petite shinigami, her eyes crinkling.

It is nearly dark and all three girls are in a noodle shop, starting on appetizers. The place is slightly crowded with shinigami and souls who have certain affluences in Seiretei. Rangiku ordered sake to go, claiming she might need one bottle to drown whatever she is going to hear from the little shinigami in front of her.

Rukia refuses to answer; her appetite gone. She swirls her tea around, silent and lost in thought.

Meanwhile, the two only exchanged glances; cautious but deathly curious on this newly discovered chapter in Rukia's life. All of them thought she is going to be with Renji (even Rukia thought so herself too) and are incredibly surprised with this unexpected twist.

Rukia merely shakes her head and sipped her tea. _Must anyone know?_

_Must anyone know how deep and throaty his rumbles were?_

_Must anyone know how passion is redefined into four syllables? (Oh Byakuya)_

_Must anyone know how she burned against the slightest and softest trail of lips, fingers and Kami-knows-what-else? (Don't stop...never stop...)_

_Must anyone know how well-endowed the lord of the clan is…practically, on everything? _

On the last thought, Rukia suddenly gave a fiery blush and bowed her head further to hide it (and thereby causing her two companions to elbow each other).

_Most definitely not_.

Not unless the 28th Lord Kuchiki himself would come forward and explicitly acknowledge their affair in front of all of Seireitei.

******

She arrived late at the estate to find Byakuya and the portrait of her late sister silently conversing. Trying not to disturb his moment, Rukia tread noiselessly along a different corridor that would still somehow lead to her room; but the effort apparently proved futile.

"You are late," he said without turning around.

Rukia froze. She had no choice but to face him. She is sure that she has broken a hundred proprietary rules of the Kuchiki at this hour and in this condition.

Lights and smoke flickered from each candles and incense burning for each of the portraits of Kuchiki members gone to another life.

She sees the one portrait she is directly related with; her sister's kind and gentle smile (at her) prompted unnecessary stirrings of guilt.

"Sumimasen, Nii-sama," Rukia said with a low bow. As she straightens herself up, she can feel a whiff of wind indicative of shunpo.

In less than a blink's notice, Byakuya is standing in front of her.

She is startled as he suddenly drew close – _too close_, that she can smell that damnable signature aroma from him. His gray eyes unusually blue-violet in the darkness, his form silhouetted by the flickering candles of the departed.

"Where have you been, Rukia?" his voice soft and the words dripped with something undefined that made her loins involuntarily quiver. "Are you avoiding me?"

"I...uh..." Damn those eyes to hell. And that maddening smell. Rukia can feel the effects of the sake cranking two notches upwards.

"Do you regret what...transpired...last night?" He asked with a minted soft tone.

It was really the sakura smell that sealed it. Rukia boldly (emboldened also by the sake, thanks to that) and defiantly looked at him.

"No."

As if on cue, Byakuya bent down and lightly brushed his lips on hers, gauging her reaction.

Her mind went totally blank on that instant. _Propriety be damned indeed_, as she crossed that border once more and hungrily sought his lips.

His mind went blank too, the instant that her lips brazenly latched themselves on him. Thankfully, not a soul is around to see them in this awfully compromising position (in front of the shrine, of all places).

He can feel both their urgency rising and he has to put a stop to this. It pained him to pull his head away. Unfortunately, he can smell sake and Matsumoto on her person and therefore looked piercingly into those dark blue-violet orbs in the semi-darkness.

"Rukia. Go to sleep. We will talk in the morning."

Her eyes widened, her mind reeling from bewilderment. _Did he just reject her?_

"I prefer...you...in full control of your senses...and of your emotions; not like this. To your room. Now."

Rukia wanted to whonk him on the head, but didn't as one would expect. She still wants to live (and not be shredded) and somehow, subservience to the Kuchiki head is still effectively ingrained in her.

******

She bid Richiki adieu before turning to walk alone the darkened streets of Seiretei leading to home. It has really been one grueling day and she plans to skip dinner and go straight to bed. Okay, backtrack a little – skip dinner, quick (but thorough) bath, a dip in the onsen and go straight to bed. Rukia hopes that tomorrow would be more merciful in terms of paperload and meetings all required for a fuku-taichou.

As her walk lengthens and darkness is omnipresent amidst the flickering of lamps on posts, houses and establishments, her thoughts now turn to her 'present relationship' with Byakuya. A week has gone by and not a word of acknowledgment of even the implicit kind from the older Kuchiki. In the morning, the two of them continually put a facade of decorum and continue their silent existence in the household. Then at the sixth division barracks, both would maintain a level of professionalism towards each other and in the presence of many others. And when dusk nearly settles, the brother and she would spar until her muscles become too sore that her defenses at his tempered attacks would become sub-optimal. Dinner would be spent alone or with the brother, depending on the latter's own schedules (_where the hell does he go to anyway?_) In any manner, scene and circumstance, Rukia tries to not let despondence seep into her one more time. She is, foremost a warrior, and then a noble; hence it is imperative that she is to serve her lord/brother/taichou as she is trained and drilled to do.

Not that she really minded again, no, however that one night altered all these significantly.

Was that an accident? An impetuous consensual act? Or was the impetuousness hers alone? So what is she now? A Kuchiki adoptive turned mistress?

Sometimes, she wished her brother would be more of a man (soul) of _many_ words, and less of those maddening and atrociously haughty one-liners that he is quite famous with. Would it hurt to coax more conversations from him?

Somehow, the sight of the gates has enlivened her steps and the thought of the comforting onsen gave this speed. After the usual greetings and soft dismissal of the servants, she stood before the onsen with her mind still buried underneath her apprehensions and cares on practically everything that is happening to her.

Carefully, she removed her towel and folded these meticulously before placing them on the stone bench underneath a cypress tree – and started walking hurriedly towards the onsen, ignoring the biting effect the cold air has on her skin _all over_. As she neared the water, she kneeled and bend down, scooping the water and letting these flow through her fingers; hoping that this can wash away all perturbing thoughts about brother, clan, division and the whole Soul Society.

In her exhaustion, she doesn't notice another presence at the far end of the steaming pool, studying her intensely.

Not bothering to use the stairs (_hmph, nobody's here to scold me anyway_), she daintily stretch her legs and lowered herself into the blessed, steaming warmth, submerged herself up until the chin and closed her eyes.

"Have I not been training you well enough to detect reiatsu at several distances?" A toneless voice suddenly intruded itself into her thoughts.

Rukia squawked her surprise and managed to swallow a little of the water. Coughing and shuddering a little at the taste, she stood and twisted her head in many directions to locate the source of the voice. _Fuuuuck! He is here?_

"N-n-nii-sama?"

She finally saw him at the far end of the onsen, nearly concealed behind a rocky protuberance. She could not read the expression he is having right now, amidst all the steam and poor lighting. Most likely, he must be wearing that dastardly emotionless mask that she has learned to fear and be on one's toes.

Because an emotionless mask on Kuchiki Byakuya would mean he is rankled about something...or about someone.

"S-s-sumimasen, Nii-sama. I truly have not detected your reiatsu (since you're quite at a master level at hiding it). Have you been here long? I shall leave at once, so you may enjoy your bath in peace once more." Rukia started to wade towards the stairs, but suddenly found herself pinned against the wall instead; her hands trapped in-between the granite surface and her chest.

It suddenly dawned on her that both of them are deliciously naked amidst the steam and swirls of water their movements make.

Byakuya lowered his head and whispered behind her.

"Rukia."

As he said her name, his smell invaded her senses and obliterated any sane control on self and soul. "Do not make this difficult for me than it already is. Have you the slightest idea how exquisitely beautiful and deliciously scented you are and how hard it is to stay near you...without doing this?"

He turned her around and lifted her to his waist, slamming her once more against the wall, kissing her deeply as he could like when he is drinking tea.

******

The very next day, the servants are greatly astonished on how the geothermal-ly hot onsen can be frozen hard solid, along with the several meters of ground, grass, trees and rocks around the perimeter.

Thus, when the majordomo whispered this highly unusual circumstance to his lord, Byakuya merely tilted his head and stared at the character on his paper. Calligraphy, after all, provides a venue for an exercise in mental discipline; and allows his mind to take itself off from many things, especially _her_.

**

* * *

**

Notes:

1) If there are any misspellings and grammatical errors, do let me know. Thank you. Just no flames or unnecessary insults.

2) Sorry for the long update, I made a serious miscalculation, thinking January would be a 'lean' month for a poor bottom-feeder like me. And when 2nd week of the month came, all "_their"_ bottled paranoia, fears and hopes kicked-in; and the creative world as it was in the dark recesses of my mind is now but a dream. Ergo, updates would be slow.

3) To DVT: thank you. I didn't realize I was such a _baaaad_ influence, hahaha.


	10. When Tongues Do Wag

**Disclaimer: Bleach is rightfully Tite Kubo's**

**The caveat in Chapter 9 still applies here (and in all chapters actually).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: When Tongues Do Wag**

* * *

Two captains sitting quietly, focused on sipping their tea. The younger one is the first to place the cup down and looks expectantly at the other.

"Taichou," called the younger one very softly. This caused the other to raise one brow, despite both eyes shut close. Soon enough, he opened these to scrutinize his guest.

It appears old habits tend to diffuse with much difficulty.

"Do you love Rukia?"

_The impertinent whelp; he dares question me?_

The whelp inhaled deeply before finally explaining. "I just need to be assured, Kuchiki-taichou. That the man who holds the key to Rukia's happiness is right in front of me."

Byakuya's scrutiny grew so serious that Renji begins to grow afraid that his former captain would utter _Chire_ any moment.

"Abarai."

Gaze grows _deadlier_. Renji can feel droplets of sweat beginning to form on his forehead and on his palms. He thought of drinking tea (_gods, what would I give for a bottle of sake right now?_), but changed his mind instead; if the teacup were to slip from his shaky, sweaty hold…shitdom will come.

He tries not to quiver in front of his host.

"You are here for her hand, are you not?"

Nod.

"And you think that your education, achievements and…captaincy render you qualified for a Kuchiki family member, do you not?

Nod, nod.

Byakuya closed his eyes and set the teacup to his lips once more. Renji wanted to knock the teacup away with a _Hihiou_ from his host's hands for taking these deliberately slow. Instead, the redhead merely curbed his growing impatience and decided not to speak another thought and wait it all out.

Oh the maddening silence ensues.

Finally, the host and lord of the clan opened his eyes once more and spoke ominously. "Under different circumstances, I would have gone along with your…proposal, to such extent that I personally think that your union with Rukia would be…beneficial; consequently further the clan's position in Soul Society. However-" His expression considerably softened on the next set of phrases he is about to impound on his visitor. "I regret that I could not agree to this because _I_…"

Renji froze; sweat droplets expanded in anticipation. _What the hell?_

"…_already have her betrothed_." Byakuya raised his teacup to his lips with a complementary blank expression as if he and his guest were only talking about the weather.

The redhead hadn't anticipated that last line. Deep inside his bowels, he has an idea who exactly the betrothed is; but shit, he had to ask. _He needs to know._ And he needs to hear the answer straight from the horse's mouth (_Heh, pardon the speech, taichou_).

"Sumimasen Kuchiki-taichou. I really must know. With whom?"

Byakuya could see that Renji is killing himself. Secretly, he wished he isn't doing this to the redhead (whelp). He was grateful and still feels concerned for his former lieutenant, who showed character, brute strength, blunt honesty and steadfast loyalty for many years. After all, it was Renji (and Ichigo) who spurred him into _re-aligning_ his priorities when it comes to the clan, Rukia and Soul Society; and definitely, _the girl_ right now, tops the list.

At the very least, he feels that he owes Renji…_this_. In Byakuya's own way, it is like asking for the latter's blessing. Renji has been - roughly to say the least - Rukia's family from the very beginning and Byakuya silently acknowledges this and has come to respect that unshakable and unbreakable bond between the two.

Byakuya looked at Renji solemnly for several seconds, gauging…studying the young captain before him, before throwing back the question at the latter. "Renji, do you really wish to aggregate what you are feeling right now?"

Byakuya saw the redhead's shoulders relax a little. Was it a sign of acceptance or defeat? The young lord does not wish to further explore the matter on-hand.

"Kuchiki-taichou."

_Kami. When will this end?_

"Please take good care of Rukia."

_Oh? Have I not been taking good care of her well?_

"Otherwise…"

Byakuya's brow furrowed.

"I shall truly ensure your defeat, Kuchiki-taichou," Renji said in his most solemn tone, while looking at Byakuya squarely in the eye.

The host – now vividly bemused – slightly tilted his head and allowed the smallest of smiles on his expression. He raised his teacup to the redhead.

"To your health, Renji."

******

Rukia laid down on the dewy soft grassbed, allowing the ache from her bones to seep down to the ground. She is panting very softly. Closing her eyes, she inhaled a lot of air to catch her breath.

Oh she has a lot of catching to do indeed. In a short span of weeks (_Or was it months? Has her sense of time gone really warped this time?_), she has fallen in love, lost her virginity, becomes sexually active and found herself engaged . All to Kuchiki Byakuya.

How she wanted to laugh madly and flail her arms around like a lunatic right now.

Instead, she opened her eyes to stare at the skies with the color that now took on a deep shade of red that reminded her of Renji's hair. Her hand crawled on the ground, groping for her katana. When her hand couldn't feel her Zanpakutou, she turned her head sideways to check if she had flung it too far from her. What she saw is not her katana, but Byakuya sitting on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Byakuya? Catching his breath?

Rukia sat up in order to be sure what she saw. Yes it appears that he is seemingly out of breath, but he is also meditating. Senbonzakura is thrust deeply on the ground and Byakuya is leaning with his back against it. She searched for his haori and saw that it is carefully folded and placed atop a rock, along with his scarf and kenseikans too.

_Oh Kami, what a beautiful man_. She still could not believe that _that_ beautiful man was once her fearsome adopted brother. Well, he is still terrifying to her and to everyone, except that once both of them are in the hallowed confines of his bedroom (or in hers), he becomes this gentle and selfless lover who is quite…_ingenious_…with his…explorations (_oh_ _gods_ _dear dearer dearest, sweetest gods_).

"I suggest that you commune with your Zanpakutou, rather than sitting there staring at me," he said even with his eyes closed.

Embarrassed, Rukia had to tear her eyes away to look blankly at the rows of sakura trees that lined the training grounds in the estate. _Must that man know (feel) everything about her?_

"Sumimasen, Byakuya-sama. B-but I need to ask you something," she said it this time with nervousness clawing at her insides.

She sees those slate gray eyes open and looking directly at her.

"I-it's just that I–" she began to wring her hands and look down. Byakuya supposes that this might be about their impending wedding. He begins to conclude that every bride-to-be experiences twinges of…(what is that human word, again?) _cold feet_ and would seek some form of assurance or comfort. He tries to think of what to say. _But what should he say anyway?_

"That…I…um–"

"Rukia." Byakuya interrupts. "_What is it?_" He hopes his voice doesn't sound harsh this time; it usually is when he is beginning to feel impatient. He tries to look at Rukia with the gentlest expression he can muster.

"I'm really, really hungry. Absolutely famished! Can we _please_ have dinner now?"

Byakuya looks at Rukia, incredulous; she reminded him of that troublesome pink-haired lieutenant from the 11th and resisted the impulse to grope for an absent chocolate bun underneath his black hakama.

******

Rangiku is lounging on the sofa in her division, scanning a fashion magazine when Rukia entered the room with folders, envelopes, papers and scrolls that all nearly reach to the tip of her head.

"Rukia-chan. How nice of you to drop by," Rangiku greeted without looking, clearly engrossed in the magazine she is gleaning.

A muffled greeting and a grunt are all the 10th division lieutenant could only hear.

"You know where to place them Rukia-chan, juuuust right there on taichou's table…" the blonde shinigami instructed while flipping a page.

Rukia laboriously placed her burden atop the table, just beside a stack that seems yesterday's deliverables. She shook her head at the reclining lieutenant, smiling, her hands on her hips and shaking her head. _Incorrigible_, she thought affectionately.

She can see Rangiku's eyes hungrily scour the page that made Rukia think that the magazine could either be about two things: swimsuits or men.

"Hitsugaya-taichou will go _Daiguren_ on you, you know," Rukia murmured, leaning forward to peer into the magazine at the same time.

"I bet they'd looked fabulous on me, don't you think so Rukia-chan?" the blonde pointed to a model wearing the skimpiest yellow-polka-dotted red bikini Rukia has ever seen on a human. The material practically concealed only the nipples and the triangular area underneath. Rukia shudders as she imagines that the back probably would have the same amount of material. Humans are truly shameless.

Rukia suddenly giggled; thinking of taking back the word '_skimpy_' she considered earlier. Probably '_sliver_' is more appropriate. A mere strip of material, _decent_ enough to cover the more intimate parts of the female anatomy.

"This'll make my breasts jiggle with happiness. _More_ air and space around them, _ne_?" Rangiku smiled most gleefully, this time, turning to look at Rukia.

The blonde batted her lashes three times, as if trying to process something she sees in the petite shinigami who on her own is busy scratching her nape, while peering down at the magazine.

"Rukia."

"Hmmm?" Rukia absentmindedly responded, still pre-occupied in inspecting the page.

"Is it true? That you are getting married?"

Rukia's head shot-up, taken aback at Rangiku's question. _How did she know?_

"Do not act and lie that it isn't true. The truth eventually find its way around," the 10th division lieutenant wagged a slim finger. "People talk, you know. Or maybe…servants do. And some bureaucrat could not actually be trusted."

Rukia becomes instantly mystified. "Servants? Bureaucrat?"

Rangiku waved her hand disregarding Rukia's now-rising confusion at this discovery. "If it isn't Renji, then with who?" she asked the younger shinigami seriously this time.

She deliberated for several minutes before exhaling slowly. She might as well tell everything; Rangiku and Momo are the only ones left who she feels most comfortable opening her heart with. If this were the Real World, it would most likely be with Inoue.

"It…is…with…uh…Nii-sama," her voice lowers at two decibels with each word; servants and bureaucrat forgotten, but all mentally tucked away.

Rangiku couldn't believe her ears. "Gomen. Who was that again?"

"Rangiku-san!" cried Rukia indignantly. She wanted to get out of the room and out of this conversation, but she doesn't want to lose another friend. She couldn't afford to lose one more, since her bestfriend has practically stayed away when the latter has probably winded-out from someone that she is engaged.

"It is Byakuya-sama, Rangiku-san," she said very softly.

Rangiku remained motionless, trying to process what she heard. She hasn't expected the groom-to-be would be the stiff and emotionless captain of the sixth, much more the one responsible for the hickey.

_Oh…my…lord_, Rangiku thought. _Kuchiki-taichou can make hickeys?_

Now if only "Byakuya-sama" has a fraction of Kyouraku-taichou's gene in him, the Shinigami Women's Association won't have such difficult times with their calendar sales.

Thinking that she has offended the older lieutenant, Rukia started to apologize. "Sumimasen, Rangiku-san. I…I couldn't invite you…nor even tell you th– " Rangiku suddenly waved her hand at her, interrupting her speech.

"Rukia…daaarling. Hush. No need for that. I could never understand how the mind of these nobles work (but I at least know yours) and we must prep you up! Good lord! Have you thought of what to wear already?" she said excitedly as she stood and grabbed Rukia, shaking her.

"I–"

"You must have what Inoue calls a 'body scrub'!"

"Uh–"

"And a facial!"

"I don't thi–"

"Ohmygoodness a massage is really important too!" Rangiku began to frantically search the room for that one (and only) wedding magazine from the Human World. "It says there that you need to–"

"STOP IT!" Rukia screamed, clearly irritated. Tears began to form.

Rangiku stopped and looked at Rukia thoughtfully. "What is this Rukia-chan? That face you have right now, does not belong to a woman who is about to get married." A little cautiously this time, she added, "Are you being forced to do this?"

"What?! No!" she replied forcefully; the idea of being 'forced' to do something which she probably would _love_ to do anyway is simply absurd. Then wiping her eyes with the back of one hand in an effort to control herself, Rukia fumbles for an explanation (_why am I crying anyway?_).

"No, Rangiku-san. Although the manner of how he proposed was most bizarre because he didn't…uh…ask me."

Rangiku began to smile.

"He…sort of–" Rukia stopped mid-sentence and frowned as Rangiku's smile got wider. _Does this woman ever listen?_

"Stop that Rangiku-san"

"Stop _what_?"

"Stop _that_."

"What?"

"That."

"What to stop?"

"Thaaat! Gaahdammit Rangiku-san!" Rukia shouted, clearly no longer amused. "Don't drive me insane, alright? I am very much in love with Byakuya, but I feel I couldn't move-on because of Renji!"

Rangiku now carries a smug expression; her hands on her waist with a knowing, striking pose.

"I want my bestfriend back!"

"FINALLY!" Rangiku shouted back. "There you have it in the open!" Then suddenly, she giggled, truly pleased at Rukia's admission. "You must be having, what they say – cold feet," she said while clasping her hands dramatically. "Ooooh I just simply love…_LOVE_ complications."

This caused Rukia to frown defensively after her agitation. "What do you mean by 'cold feet'? And what complications are you talking about?" she asked, feeling completely at a loss.

"You…my dear…are also in love with Renji," Rangiku deduced, while shaking an accusatory finger at Rukia.

"What? Of course I love him! He is family!" Rukia said tersely.

"Baka. Rukia, I don't mean LOVE that way. I meant the kind of love that makes you quiver, swoon, sigh and do those silly things one would not be caught dead doing," Rangiku's laughter tinkled with pleasure. "Did his fierceness and tattoos finally got to you? Or…was it the haori? I must admit Renji looks quite sexy with it."

"Gods, Rangiku-san. You are such a perv," Rukia said while rolling her eyes. "And your definition of love is truly shallow."

"Rukia-chan. You little dear. I may be shallow…but I least I know to whom my heart truly belongs. And–" Rangiku suddenly stops, bites her lower lip and looks away.

"Rangiku-san," the other quietly calls-out to the older shinigami. _Could what she be saying is true? But...I am not in love with Renji! _

_Or am I?_

"Whatthahell." Rangiku looks at Rukia with a genuine smile and eyes glinting with tears. "C'mere you," said said as she went to the small lieutenant and squeezed a hug. "Rukia-chan, please be happy. "

"Uh, arigatou Rangiku-san. I truly do not know what to say."

"Just sort it out before the big day comes, 'kay?" she said with a tone that is unusually maternal and affectionate. Rukia wanted to protest but decided to let it go. She turned and started to walk towards the door when Rangiku spoke all of a sudden.

"Oh just one more thing before you leave, Rukia-chan."

The little lieutenant whirls around to look quizzically at the taller one. _Urgh, what now?_

"Stop the snow outside please. It is becoming cold and my poor jigglies might freeze."

* * *

**Note:**

**Constructive criticisms will be well-received. Any grammar and spelling errors, please let me know.**

* * *

Because of DVT, I am able to write this chapter. Big thanks for your help with those grizzly numbers (mean? median? mode? volume? percent index? WTFudge!). With your help, I was able to find a leeway in coming-up with this chap. (_groan_s)

Thank you Nikki-4, MissTeak (what a singsong nom de plume ^^), Icicleriver22, RmfD (hope you didn't bump your head when you flailed around, LOL. love that word - 'flail' ^^) and Sepsis for taking time to leave a review for Chap 9.


End file.
